We All Float Along
by werewolf242002
Summary: A collection of Yui/Azusa shorts. Edit: Rating change for Mature situations!
1. 2 AM

2 AM

Author Notes: These are just little prompts that will help me get some more ideas in my head. All of them will mainly be Yui/Azusa with a side of Mio/Ritsu and Mugi/Ui (Yes I heart the two of them together so they are one of my favorite couples besides the main two pairings. But I do like Mugi/Sawako too, just these prompts will focus more on Mugi/Ui.) There's no real plot to these and they won't be related to each other unless I say so. There are 64 prompts that I can use but most likely won't use them all. So please enjoy!

_I still can't understand how she can sleep through this._ Azusa thought as she listened to the sound of the raging storm outside. She remembered watching the weather and how they said it was suppose to get really bad after midnight. Azusa sat up on her arms, blankets wrapped tightly around her nude frame as she reached over on the night stand for her cell phone. She opened it to see the time.

"…two in the morning…tch…" Azusa whispered voice laced with annoyance at the fact that she would most likely not get a good nights sleep tonight. She was about to put the phone up when a loud crack of thunder startled her to the point where she let out a yelp of fear which turned into a gasp as warm arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Azusa's garnet colored eyes turned to the figure lying beside her and blushed deeply as Yui pressed her nude body close.

_She's still asleep? But…it's so loud outside…how is this even possible?_

It was true though; Yui had the most blissful look on her face as she buried herself into Azusa's shoulder, drooling ever so slightly while making happy noises in her sleep. Azusa's fearful eyes slowly turned soft as she watched that face with pure love and affection. She wouldn't have said so other wise or even out loud but she was happy to be the only person who got to see Yui for who she really was sometimes.

The young kouhai reached over and brushed one of the defiant hair strands from Yui's face and laughed softly as it fell back in place. However this tiny gesture caused Yui's brow to wrinkle and her eyes to slowly open.

"Azusa…?" She whispered softly, voice fully of tiredness and concern.

"I'm sorry Yui…I didn't mean to wake you."

"Nah, it's okay." Yui said once she was able to clear the sleep from her body and look up at her lover with a cheeky grin. She then noticed it was still dark outside, but also noticed the flashes of lightning that caused her brow to furrow in confusion. "What are you doing up so early?"

As Azusa was about to answer a loud clap of thunder caused her and Yui to jump before Azusa quickly buried herself into Yui's embrace.

"That's why. The storm woke me up…and I haven't been able to go back to sleep."

"Awww…is my Azunyan afraid of the storm?"

"W-What? I am NOT! And what's with using my old nickname!"

"Don't be shy Azusa, I'm here, I can help you forget about the storm~"

"E-Eh?" Azusa could feel sneaky hands sliding up and down her body while lips descended upon her bare neck, applying a gentle suckle that caused the kouhai to shiver unintentionally. "Y-Yui, it's two in the morning…we have school, and work! W-We can't do this now!"

Yui stopped her affections and tilted her head up towards Azusa, grinning innocently while a finger began to trace random shapes on her younger girl's body.

"Azusa, either way, it sounds like you're not going to get a lot of rest tonight…So! You can either let me make you exhausted so you can at least sleep earlier then normal though doing…fun things, or you can just listen to the scary storm. Choose wisely Azunyan~" Yui purred out as she began to kiss a trail from Azusa's neck slowly down her body.

Azusa's mind began to work furiously as she felt the wet trail move further and further south. Her senpai had a point, there would be no sleep tonight either way, but she can always count on Yui to make her so exhausted that she could easily fall asleep, or she could wait for her body to get exhausted on it's own.

Azusa's eyes fluttered to a close and lips opened to let out a sensual moan as she felt a mischievous tongue slide across hot bare skin and all thought process seemed to stop after that as the younger guitarist's hands tangled themselves in Yui's hair.

_Screw it._ Azusa thought as she pulled Yui back up so they could share a passionate kiss.

Perhaps for tonight, two in the morning was a perfect time to ignore a raging storm, and Yui did a wonderful job in helping Azusa completely forget that there was something going on outside.

Once Yui had accomplished her mission in helping Azusa become too exhausted to keep her eyes open she looked over her kouhai's body with a proud smile. She noted every little bit mark and ever place she had kissed. She was happy she could help Azusa find peace in a night like tonight even if it involved a little chaos of their own.

Slowly, Yui reached out to caress Azusa's cheek before she laid down and wrapped her arms around her small waist.

"I love you Azusa…I'll gladly chase away those storms at two in the morning for you." Yui whispered, not really expecting a reply from the unconscious girl, but was happy when arms encircled her waist and Azusa buried herself into Yui's chest giving a purr of content.

Yui smirked and turned to look outside, noting that the storm had died down so it was just drizzling now. She then turned back to her lover and buried her face within that lovely raven hair and closed her eyes. The two slept soundlessly in the early morning, unaffected by the fact that had to get up in a few hours to start the day.


	2. Sky

Author Notes: Keeping to the format of prompts that I am using I choose the next one so it would be all Christmas-y or at least gave me a chance to use a Christmas theme. Hehe, this story will have all the characters with their significant others…so Yui/Azusa mainly, but with a side of Ritsu/Mio and Mugi/Ui! Enjoy~

Sky

"Whoa! Guys look outside!" Ritsu yelled as she quickly propped herself up on the window railing to glance outside the school.  
"What? What is it? Whoooaaa~" Yui exclaimed as she finally noticed what the drummer was looking at. Outside the ground was covered in a few inches of snow and more was falling from the sky.

"Snow!" Both Ritsu and Yui yelled as they both bolted for the door.

"Oi! What about practice?" Mio asked, trying to stop the two hyperactive band mates before they ran downstairs to play outside.

"We can practice later~ It rarely snows! Come on Mio-chuan~" Ritsu whined out as she reached out and gripped her childhood friend's hand and yanked her towards the door.

"O-OI! RITSU!"

Azusa watched as her senpai began disappearing one by one outside the door to the music room. They had taken time off of college studying to come play a few songs with her and now, like always, they were distracted. She sighed softly and moved to continue practicing when a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Azusa, aren't you going to join us?"

It was Yui; she was smiling knowingly while looking at her with those innocent eyes. Azusa blushed deeply and she averted her eyes from her girlfriend and swallowed harshly before turning her back from the lead guitarist.

"Yui, we are suppose to be practicing…we haven't practiced much at all since you guys left for college…I should have known you'll get distracted." Garnet orbs glistened a little with unshed tears as she held her Muttan close to her body.

"Azusa~" She soon felt warm arms wrap around her petite body and warm lips kiss the side of her neck lovingly. "We can always practice…but we also have had a very hard week…I think it's necessary for a little play once in a while don't you agree? This isn't like high school for us…but I think we need it. Even you need it Azusa. So I guess what I'm trying to say is…come on Azusa…pleaseeee?"

Azusa sighed softly and rolled her eyes as Yui began to beg her playfully, and soon a smile made its way to her lips and she turned around in her girlfriend's grasp.

"Fine…only for a little bit though…okay? Then we practice for the rest of the night."

"The…whole night?" Yui's face suddenly became vacant then a bright blush spread across her face.

Azusa followed her thought process fairly easily and blushed herself.

"YUI! We have been dating a month, can you please stop being a pervert!"

"A-AH, I'm sorry! You made it sound suggestive!"

"Mou, Yui."

"A-Anyways, let's go!"

"W-Wait a second Yui!"

Soon Azusa found herself in her warm jacket and scarf outside with the others watching them (mainly Ritsu, Yui, and Mugi) start up a mini snowball fight. She sighed softly before Mio put a hand on top of her head making her look up at her senpai.

"How is everything going Azusa? You know…with Yui?"

The question threw Azusa off, making her blush deeply and shuffle in her spot.

"I…well…it's nice. I mean she's still Yui. But something has changed." She whispered as she watched Ritsu shove a snowball into her girlfriend's face making her tumble backwards and lay flat on her back as if she had been killed. "It's like she's trying to be more mature for me."

"Azuuuusaaaaaa~"

The pigtailed girl shook her head as Yui began whining for her.

"Hey, no fair calling girlfriends into this war, Yui, you know they are suppose to stay home and cook the dinners!" Ritsu yelled out.

"What was that Ritsu…"

"A-Ah, nothing my wonderful Mio-chuan~"

Azusa ignored Mio and Ritsu's playful banter and walked over to her fallen girlfriend and knelt down in the snow near her.

"What's wrong Yui? Did the big bad Ritsu-senpai hurt you?"

"Uh huh…"

"Aw…where did she hurt you?"

Yui pouted and lifted a hand weakly to point to her cheek. Azusa smirked a little and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on the slightly colder cheek.

"And here." Next place Yui pointed to was her forehead, which Azusa kissed as well. Soon though Azusa saw where this was going and blushed deeply as Yui pointed to her lips next.

"Here…too."

"Yui…"

"Hurry uuuup, I'm gonna die!"

"Mou…fine." Azusa said firmly before her eyes locked onto Yui's soft lips. She knew what power those lips had over her so she had to be careful so as not to get caught up in kissing them. With a grin she quickly gave those lips a peck and moved to get up.

"There you go Yui, all bet-eep!" She suddenly found herself pulled back down and arms wrapped tightly around her middle, making it impossible for her to move as she landed on Yui's extremely soft body.

"Azunyan, that isn't how you kiss…and you know it." Yui purred out sexily, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Y-yui, we shouldn't….not in front of the others…" Azusa tried to warn her firmly, but her voice broke under the intense stare that Yui suddenly had. She then felt a hand on the back of her neck and felt herself being pulled closer to her girlfriend. Her garnet eyes widened greatly as she felt those warm lips against her own. She struggled slightly for a moment before the sweet scent of Yui drifted into her nose and caused her to close her eyes and kiss back finally.

Yui smiled against the kiss before slipping her tongue out to trace her girlfriend's lips firmly, trying to get her to open up, which she does after some coaxing, and sighs happily as she feels around Azusa's sweet mouth.

The two were too busy with their little make out session to not even notice Ritsu and Mugi, who were sneaking up on the two with snow in their hands, didn't know that is, till Ritsu grabbed Azusa's collar and they both stuffed their hands full of snow down the back of her jacket and down the back of her school uniform. This instantly snapped her out of the spell that Yui had over her and she let out a squeal before she rolled off Yui and began to jump up and down to get the wet cold thing out of her clothing.

"R-r-r-r-r-ritsu-senpai! M-m-mugi-senpai!" Azusa whined out as she wiggled around, shivering almost violently as she tried to get the rest of the snow out of her uniform.

"Ricchan! That was mean, we were-"

"Shut up Yui!"

"Haha! You should have seen the look on your face Nakano! Priceless!"  
"Ritsu!"

The sound of a rather angry Mio instantly caused Ritsu to shrink back and eyes to widen as she looked over at the unhappy face of her own girlfriend.

"M-Mio-chan…I was just…ehehe…"

"Tormenting poor Azusa?"

"N-No! Of course not! Right Nakano?" Ritsu asked as she pulled the kouhai into a head lock and gave her a playful rub with her knuckle.

"G-Get off me Ritsu-senpai! I-I'm s-still mad at you!"

"Shhh Nakano-"

"Ritsu!"

"H-Hai!"

"You're getting the couch tonight."

"What! Mugi helped! Punish her too!"

"Why? She's not my girlfriend."

"You're so mean…"

Soon it began to get a little dark outside and after a good few hours of playing in the snow they all decided to head in, all except Yui. Azusa was about to walk in when she noticed her girlfriend standing still staring up at the sky watching the snow fall. Garnet eyes watched from afar for a bit before she finally decided to walk over to her senpai, her hand reaching out to grasp Yui's pulling her out of her thoughts.

"What's wrong Yui?" Azusa asked as she gave the hand a squeeze.

"Nothing Azusa…I was just thinking about...things" Yui whispered as she blushed slightly and looked away. Azusa wasn't happy with that sort of answer and she moved a little closer and leaned against Yui.

"What type of things…?"

Yui sighed softly then turned back to look into those auburn eyes, chocolate eyes looking a little misted and lost before they finally found their way back.

"About us…our future."

That answer surprised Azusa, in the few years she had known Yui and even in the short month of them dating she didn't really think Yui thought much about the future, much less their future.

"Do you want to talk about it? We don't have to go inside yet…if you don't want to."

Yui nodded slowly then pulled Azusa towards one of the benches that was located under a light post. She brushed the seat off so that she and Azusa could sit down without having to sit on snow and blushed even more as Azusa snuggled into her arm and into her side.

"I haven't seen you blush this much since you first told me you liked me." Azusa teased while smirking a little; this caused Yui to tense and look away, trying to hide the ever-growing blush from her girlfriend.

"T-That's because I…usually don't talk about these sorts of things…Mou Azusa are you teasing me?"

"Maybe, feels nice being on the teaser end instead of the teased." Azusa laughed before she reached out to put a hand on Yui's chest, feeling her shaky breathing and erratic heart beat. "Calm down Yui…it's just me."

This seemed to help, and Yui took a deep breath before turning to look her girlfriend in the eyes.

"I was thinking about us…in the future…where we would be in ten years…where we would be in five…it's days like this that actually make me think. Because the snow flakes remind me of memories."

"They…remind you of memories? How so?" Azusa asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Well...look at them. They drift by slowly and without a care…but if you hold onto them they fade faster." Yui whispered as she reached out with an open palm and as a flake hit her hand it instantly melted.

"That's not true Yui…" Azusa said softly as she reached out to take Yui's hand in her own. "Memories don't just fade…they will always be there in your mind. You may need a little help remember them, but they will never just fade."

Yui looked down at her kouhai with adoration in her eyes before she smiled happily and nodded.

"Yeah…but anyways…I was thinking a lot about us recently and I know we've only been dating a month but…I want you to have something." Yui said as she reached into her jacket pocket and began searching for something. "I know I have it here some where…Ha! Here it is!" She then pulled out a close palm and turned so that she was fully facing Azusa.

"Hold out your hand Azusa."

"Huh?...uhm…okay?" She did as she was told and put out her hand, palm up. Yui then place something in the middle of her hand and began blushing even more. Once Yui pulled her hand away Azusa's eyes went wide as she looked at the thing in the middle of her hand. There was a key, the same one Yui used for her apartment. Garnet orbs darted from Yui to the key before Azusa finally found her voice once more.

"I…can have this? But Yui, how…why?"

"I want you to be able to come visit me whenever you want. And even if you want to move in with me early you can still make it to school from where I live…you…don't have to have an answer right now, but I want you to think about it." Yui whispered as she leaned in and kissed Azusa on the forehead before pulling away to watch her expression.

Azusa was at a lose for words, how could she accept this? She looked up at Yui once more and tried to say something, anything, but her mouth just moved, no sounds coming from it. She then hugged the key to her chest and laid her head on Yui's shoulder, sniffling softly while tears began to appear in her eyes.

"Azusa?...I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry…" Yui whispered as she wrapped her arms around her young girlfriend in an attempt to make her feel better. The two stayed like that for a while before Azusa shifted slightly and looked up at Yui from under her chin.

"Yui…where do you see us in ten years?"

"W-What?"

"Tell me…"

"…I-I see us in a house…maybe not a big one…but one that is just...nice enough for the two of us. And maybe we are still in a band…seen Budokan from the stage like Ricchan said we would…maybe have a kitty and name her Azuynan #2."

"Yeah...wait what? Why would we name her that?"

"Aren't you the one who named a kitty that once?"

"W-well yes, but that was…"  
"Your face is getting all red Azunyan~" Yui purred out as she pulled her girlfriend closer, trapping her in her arms.

"Mou Yui!" Azusa yelled as she struggled a little to get away from her giggling girlfriend before she stopped and just relaxed against her.

"Yui…"

Yui hummed softly in response.

"…You really thought a lot about us…haven't you?"

"…Hai."

"I guess…if it'll make you feel better. I can come and visit you whenever I want…but I think I'll leave moving in with you till after I graduate this year."

Yui's eyes went wide as she stared down at Azusa. She looked just as stunned by her words as she was.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah."

They sat there in silence for a little while longer before Azusa reached up and wrapped her arms around Yui's neck, giving her a shy smile before pulling her in a little.

"I…feel really like Yui…I don't think I've said this before…but I'm glad it's you who…confessed to me first."

Yui blushed shyly before giggling nervously while slipping her arms around Azusa's waist.

"T-Thank you for accepting my feelings…" She whispered as she gently brushed her lips across Azusa's, she felt her girlfriend smile against the soft brush before feeling her lips fully on her own.

They eyes drifted shut and soon they allowed the passion to flow through them, lips opening to allow tongues to caress one another while hands clutched at their scarves. Soon they broke apart and turned their heads to the sky and watched the snow fall around them.

"I love you, Yui." Azusa whispered.

Yui smiled brightly before pulling Azusa even closer.

"I love you too, Azusa."


	3. Duty

Duty

Author Notes: So I lied in the last chapter, there were no hints at a Mugi/Ui what so ever. My apologies for that. I hope I didn't make anyone upset with that…well I'll make up for it in this chapter. Ever notice how each chapter is getting progressively longer? Maybe that's just me too…anyways here's the next chapter.

"I…can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Come on, Azusa~ It's just Ui and Mugi-chan. Besides I've always wanted to go on a double date before, but Ricchan and Mio-chan don't ever seem to want to."

"There's probably a reason for that…"

Azusa began to fiddle with a crease in her skirt as she and Yui walked down the side walk towards the restaurant they were suppose to meet Ui and Mugi at. The pigtailed girl was wearing something simple, but Yui insisted it was still gorgeous on her. It was a beautiful white button up blouse with short sleeves and a black skirt. For this night she choose to wear black shoes with the outfit and was blushing deeply at the fact she felt so formally dressed around her airheaded girlfriend. Yui, however, dressed in a way that made even Azusa face palm. Her girlfriend had chosen tonight to be the night to try out cross-dressing and chose to wear a nice white collar button up shirt with black kakis and brown shoes and a black tie, she also chose to leave out her signature hair pins to try to appear more masculine though her voice said otherwise.

"You didn't have to cross dress for me Yui, you could have picked a nice dress or something…this is embarrassing walking around with you like this."

"Do you not like it?" Yui pouted.

Azusa looked her girlfriend up and down, face getting redder with each scan of her senpai's body.

_I guess I can't complain too much. _Azusa thought as a smile graced her lips. _She does look pretty cute dressed as a guy. I wonder if I can talk her into pretending a little longer later tonight._

"Oh ho~ Looks like someone DOES like how it looks on me." Yui teased as she reached out and put an arm around Azusa's shoulders. "Don't worry, little lady, Yui-kun will be the best gentleman you have ever met!"

Azusa raised an eyebrow as she listened to Yui's boyish voice, and tried valiantly to hold in a giggle as she watched Yui puff out her chest and began to actually _strut_ around while her arm was around her shoulder.

"Y-Yui, cut it out, you look ridiculous. Not to mention you sound funny."

"But you're smiling so I must be doing my job!"

"Your job?"

"Hai, as your girlfriend my job is to provide you with entertainment of…many sorts." Yui said with a rather seductive twist on the end of her sentence before leaning down to kiss Azusa's cheek tenderly.

"I hope I do a good job at that…in more ways then one."

"How many sexual innuendos are you going to make tonight?" Azusa said as she playfully pushed Yui away making her stumble a little before she caught herself.

"Hehe…I wasn't, perverted little koneko-chan~"

"Liar."

"Oh, Ui! Mugi-chan!" Yui suddenly said as she began waving her arms as they neared the restaurant. Waiting for them near the entrance was Yui's younger sister, Ui and their keyboardist and friend, Tsumugi.

"Good evening Onee-chan, Azusa-chan." Ui said as she bowed. She was wearing a pretty dress that was all black with a brown jacket over the top of it with black dress shoes.

"Hello Yui-chan, Azusa-chan. Beautiful night tonight isn't it?" Mugi also said. She was wearing a beautiful white and pink dress with a flower on the left strap and matching slip on shoes.

"Hai, Mugi-senpai…erm, shall we head inside?" Azusa asked as she quickly pulled on Yui's arm, tugging her into the restaurant while Ui and Mugi just giggled at her embarrassed expression before following them inside. The waiter seated them before handing them all a menu before walking off to allow them to choose their food. Yui looked over the food selections and put a finger to her chin as she put on a thoughtful expression, Azusa smiled affectionately as she watched Yui from the corner of her eye, she always thought Yui's expressions were adorable. As if sensing the intent behind the gaze Mugi put her hands to her cheeks and sighed dreamily while watching the two of them which caused Ui to chuckle heartily before snuggling into Mugi's side to try and distract her from the scene.

"Oh…I'm sorry Ui-chan, I forget myself sometimes…"

"It's okay Mugi-chan, I understand…just remember what we talked about…you don't have to fantasize about that anymore." Ui said softly before reaching out to take Mugi's hand in her own, giving it a squeeze. "I'm here now."

Mugi gave the younger girl a reassuring smile before Yui finally gasped out and snapped everyone's attention on her.

"Mugi-chan! These things are so expensive! H-How am I suppose to pay for these…?"

"Huh? Oh, tonight's my treat Yui-chan." Mugi replied, quickly calming the airhead down. "I thought I told you that."

"You did, Yui just forgets…" Azusa said as she put a hand on Yui's upper thigh under the table, giving it a squeeze as well before lifting the menu up herself to see what there was. "Although, this is pretty expensive Mugi-senpai…are you sure you don't want us to pitch in…even if it's a little?" Azusa asked as she eyed the prices once more. Mugi once more just waved it off and nodded.

"I'm sure I'll be fine Azusa-chan, but thank you for the offer. Now, if everyone has an idea of what they want, I think now is a good time as any to ask you something Yui-chan."

"Hm?" Yui looked up from the menu and tilted her head in confusion. Azusa was a bit curious as to what Mugi was going to say when she noticed Ui's grasp on her hand become tighter and Mugi was trying to regulate her breathing even though it wasn't very noticeable. Soon though they gave each other reassuring smiles and Mugi turned back to Yui.

"Yui-chan, do you know how long I have been dating Ui-chan?"

"Hmm…I think it's been a little less then me and Azusa…is that right?"

"Yes Onee-chan…recently though we've gotten to a point in our relationship that well…" Ui looked over at her sister nervously before Mugi put a hand on her shoulder and continued where her girlfriend got stuck.

"Yui-chan, we wanted to ask your permission to allow Ui-chan to move in with me…we have already picked out an apartment and all we are waiting for now is you to say it's okay."

Azusa was smiling widely as she listened to the couple asking Yui for permission to further their relationship even more and couldn't help but be happy for her senpai and best friend. Sure their relationship was a lot quieter then their own but it was beautiful none the less and it made Azusa happy when she witnessed Ui become head over heels in love with Mugi. She was about to ask Yui why she was taking so long to decide when she noticed the intense look on her girlfriend's face. It scared her for a moment because she had never seen a rather harsh scowl on her face, apparently neither did Ui, for the younger sister began to tremble under the gaze before Azusa placed a firm hand on Yui's shoulder snapping her out of the apparent bad thoughts. She then shook her head a bit before smiling apologetically at everyone before looking down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Ui, I was just thinking about a few situations in my head and apparently thought a little too hard about them. Forgive me? I hope I didn't scare you."  
"N-No of course not Onee-chan…"

That really wasn't convincing and Azusa was now worried to what Yui was really thinking.

"But, on that note, Mugi-chan," Yui said firmly causing the blonde to tense up a bit. "You have to promise me you'll take good care of her and also promise me you won't hurt her." Mugi looked startled by Yui's sudden reaction and question, but nodded firmly before speaking once more.

"Of course Yui-chan, I wouldn't dream of hurting her, not in a million years."

Azusa found it a little weird that Yui was being so protective and decided it would probably be best to talk to Yui after the date was done to see if she really was handling this well. After Mugi answered, Yui seemed to be satisfied with the response and quickly turned to Azusa, thrusting the menu up into her face before pointing at one of the dishes.

"Looky at this one Azusa, it looks delicious doesn't it? Would you like to share with me?" Yui asked, that innocent look back on her face, it was as if the event that conspired not to long ago didn't even happen. Azusa couldn't answer her right away, she was still battling her inner worry but it didn't last long as she relaxed so naturally under the calm gaze before nodding.

"Sure Yui…we can share."

"Yay!"

Azusa turned to look over at Mugi and Ui, taking in their relieved expressions before noticing they were chatting about what dishes to get as well. Azusa couldn't help but feel like she had been transported to another dimension where the awkward event that just happened didn't even take place, for everyone seemed to just blow it off as nothing. Azusa couldn't shake this feeling in her stomach, but had to push it out of her mind for the remainder of the date. It wasn't bad after all was said and done, Ui and Mugi paid for the meal, which was delicious, before saying their goodbyes and going their separate ways.

However, as Yui and Azusa took their long walk home the air became sour once more. Yui's scowl was back and this time it came with a huff. She began mumbling incoherently and clutching her fists at her side, it was scaring poor Azusa to death, she had never actually seen Yui get upset about something and she didn't think this was that big of an issue. Apparently it was for Yui. Finally after not being able to take much more of the silence Azusa reached out and gripped Yui's arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Yui, what's the matter with you? Ever since supper you've been acting weird…"

"She's not going to need me anymore."  
"….What?" Azusa pulled Yui to one of the benches and sat her down before kneeling in front of her, staring up into the suddenly depressed eyes. "What do you mean she won't need you anymore?"

"Mugi-chan is a much better person then I am when it comes to caring for someone…Ui'll forget me…" "Yui…"

"It's a sister's duty to protect and care for their younger sister right? I haven't done a good job in that department…"  
"What about that time she got sick? I think you did a pretty good job taking care of her then…Ui told me how you made her rice porridge."

"That's once out of how many times!" Yui suddenly yelled before turning to hide her face. "I'm really no good…" A soft sniffle escaped her even though Yui tried to suppress it. Azusa couldn't believe just how affected by this Yui was, it broke her heart to see her girlfriend so upset and in need of sisterly care. Azusa did the only thing she could think of in a situation like this, and that was reach up and pull Yui into a hug, hands stroking her back up and down trying to soothe the tremors out of her.

"Yui…I think you need to talk to Ui about this. Because, you won't listen to me."  
"I…I listen to you."  
"What I mean is, you need to tell her this or else you won't understand how she really appreciates you. You may not see it, but I do. Ui…she really thinks you're the best, trust me when I say that…but again, you have to talk to her about this…it's also your duty to do that." Azusa explained as she kissed the side of Yui's head. She felt her shoulder become wet with Yui's tears and sighed softly as she hugged her tighter. "You have an amazing heart Yui…I can't tell you how many times I wished I could be as carefree as you…but you know…people grow up. You knew one day Ui would go off to be with someone she loved just as much or maybe even more then you…it doesn't mean she won't ever think about you or talk to you ever again…and it seriously won't mean she won't need you anymore, it just means she's going to be with them…you're lucky she fell in love with Mugi-senpai." Azusa said, as she pulled away and reached up to take Yui's face in her hands, thumbing away the tears that were falling. Yui looked away embarrassed before she felt lips touch her own.

"You know she probably felt the same when we started dating Yui…thinking she was no longer needed."

"…Y-You don't think…she really felt like that?"

"Maybe. You two are similar in a lot of ways. It's just harder for people to see it…" Azusa admitted as she chuckled softly before kissing Yui once more. "Come on, let's get home, we can have some of the cake I made today."

"You made cake?"

"Hai, chocolate cake."  
Azusa let out a sigh of relief as she watched Yui's face light up with that lovely smile before she was pulled up and tugged along. She quickly caught her footing and walked in time with Yui, linking her arm with her girlfriend's. Yui sniffled softly and wiped the remainder of her tears away before looking forward confidently.

"I'll talk to Ui tomorrow Azusa…I promise. I acted pretty immature tonight and now I feel really bad about it…but I promise you, I'm more mature now thanks to you and everyone else…I'll fix this like a grown up."

"That's my girl." Azusa purred out as she leaned against Yui's arm, closing her eyes as they walked. She would never admit it openly, but she loved how Yui had changed, sure she was still childish and had that undefeated hope, but she had matured, and she was happy about that.

"Say, Azusa?"

"Yes Yui?"

"Thank you for talking to me about that…I guess it bothered me more then I thought."

"Of course, you can tell me anything Yui."

"Oh?...Can I tell you about how cute you look in a skirt?"

"Mou!...well actually if you're going to play that game, how about you keep those cloths on when we get home and you can…do a little role-playing with me." Azusa said while licking her lower lip up at Yui, causing the older girl to shiver at the seductive tone.

"E-EH!"

Author Notes: Hey look I finished a chapter in the short stories! Hurray Mugi/Ui pairing and YAY ANGST! I don't like making angsty stories, but I thought this would be a good prompt for it…the duty of the older sister to the younger sister…bah…I hope you enjoyed and I hope Yui wasn't too out of character in this one, it kind of felt like she was…I hope it wasn't too bad! Also side note, Cold Days is great fun to write, but I wanted to get some chapters out on this story since I like little side stories that help me clear my mind of random thoughts…so I'm trying to balance this story as well as Cold Days, so people will get a little of both worlds. :D


	4. Interruption

Interruption

Author Note: Please note these are still just prompts and have in no way any connection to the show or my other stories Accelerando or Cold Days With a Warm Heart other then Sky, which is connected to Cold Days. That's all I wanted to say really.

Also I don't own K-On!

"Onee-chan, are you and Azusa-chan okay with having tempura tonight with some soba?" Ui asked as she looked at the two lovebirds from the kitchen. Yui glanced up from the television with Azusa sitting between her legs and grinned happily while nodding furiously.

"I'm good with that, your soba and tempura are always the best, Ui!"

Azusa spared Ui a side-glance before snuggling deeper into Yui's body and continued to watch the television even though she wasn't really paying attention to it.

"That's fine with me Ui, your food is always good no matter what it is."

Ui nodded and went back to fixing the meal. When her attention was diverted from the couple, Azusa turned in Yui's grasp and began trailing butterfly kisses along her girlfriend's jaw line. Yui's eyes fluttered and tried to stay focused on the television, but it was getting too difficult for Azusa started nipping at the skin, making Yui groan inwardly before her arms tightened around Azusa's waist.

"W-We shouldn't be doing this right here…Ui will-"

"I'm getting you back for all the times you…tried to get intimate with me at my parents house. That was not the way I wanted them to find out."  
"I didn't do anything wrong. They didn't find out…" Yui protested as she felt hands slither up her sweater to touch bare skin.

"Having your hands down my pants under the kotatsu wasn't wrong?" Azusa asked as she raised a skeptical eyebrow at her girlfriend before leaning in to firmly bite at Yui's shoulder, making the older girl gasp audibly.

"A-Azusa, stop it!"

"Mmm….no."

"Onee-chan, do you want tea with your meal?"

"H-H-Hai! A-ah!"

Ui blinked in confusion as she heard the startled gasp from the other room and decided to go and check on the two lovers briefly to make sure they weren't doing anything too intimate in her living room. She peaked her head out and noticed Azusa was still sitting between Yui's legs, eyes focused on the television, but then noticed her sister looked a little flustered and red in the face.

"Onee-chan? Are you all right? Is it too hot in here? I can turn the heater down." Ui said making Yui turn to face her once more, giving her a funny looking pout before nodding. "Okay, I'll do that for you." Ui once again disappeared into the house and Azusa once again began to do everything in her power to get back at her girlfriend. Hands pushed up under Yui's shirt once more and Azusa's lips swallowed whatever protests came out of her girlfriend's mouth before she began to fiddle with Yui's bra.

"MmphMm!" Yui moaned against the kiss while her hands tried valiantly to pull the kouhai off, but after a few coaxing strokes of her tongue Yui's self-restraint finally snapped and those hands wrapped tightly around Azusa, keeping her from retreating this time. Azusa smirked into the kiss and even gave a soft moan as Yui began suckling on her tongue while she explored, her hands had finally worked the strap open on her girlfriend's bra and began to fiddle with the bare skin of her breast while pushing herself closer to Yui's body. Each stroke of Azusa's tongue and every caress of her hands against her breast caused Yui to moan even louder and she tried to slip her hands into her girlfriend's shirt when suddenly the tiny hands were clutching her own, stopping her from doing anything.

"No, Yui…this is your punishment…" Azusa whispered seductively before pulling Yui's sweater off her body, but not her hands. She then shifted so she had Yui's hands trapped, making the older guitarist whine against her neck.

"Azuuusa~ don't do this to meeee…"

"I don't know, I kind of like being in control for once." Azusa purred out as she began kissing Yui's neck once more before her hands slide down her sides to her pants, she could feel Yui shaking softly against each caress before her slipped her fingers below the waistband.

"A-Azusa…please…" Yui pleaded as she felt the warm fingers caress her in a way that should be kept behind closed doors. Yui arched her hips forward, trying to get Azusa to touch her more, but the kouhai pulled her fingers away making Yui groan with frustration. Azusa was having way too much fun teasing her lover like this and it showed from the sly grin that was plastered on her face as she took Yui's bottom lip between her teeth and began nibbling on it while giving Yui teasing strokes with her fingers down _there._

"A-Azusa…p-please…just d-do it!" Yui yelled in a whisper as she once again tried to use her hands, but the way Azusa was sitting, it just made it more difficult to get them free.

"Nope…not going to."

"Azusa-chan, Onee-chan? Would you like…oh my."

Yui's eyes were suddenly very wide and they could easily see the fear and realization in Azusa's eyes, which were just as wide, as they both turned to face Ui who had just walked in on the two of them. This was most certainly not how they wanted to tell Ui they were intimate, with Azusa practically straddling Yui while one of her hands was down her girlfriend's pants while the other was up her shirt and Yui's hands tied by her sweater that were trapped under Azusa's legs.

"U-Uh…" Was all Yui and Azusa could say as Ui began backing up slowly turning her head to hide the sudden blush as she quickly walked back into the kitchen.

"P-Please make yourselves decent before I come in there next time!" She yelled out furiously as Yui gave a pitiful groan as Azusa withdrew her hands.

"Azusa! That was not how I wanted Ui to find out about us! She didn't have to know about us having se-"

"I know I know! But look at it this way, that was punishment for having my parents almost walk in on us."

"At least they didn't see! Poor Ui must be so traumatized!"

"I highly doubt that since her girlfriend is Mugi-senpai…"

"I would like to think my sister doesn't do what we do…"

"Again, I doubt that."

"Ui! You and Mugi-chan don't have sex right!" Yui yelled from the living room, making both Ui and Azusa blush heavily while Azusa tried to cover her lover's mouth once more.

"You idiot! That isn't something you ask your sister!"  
Yui tried to talk against the palm but was having issues since Azusa wasn't planning on letting go soon at all. Inside the kitchen, however, Ui was trying to calm her mind while working on supper. It was nights like this that made her realize that she was lucky Azusa and Yui didn't live there, she would have trouble sleeping at night if they were really that active. But a smile soon graced Ui's lips as she chuckled softly, she may not like walking in on her best friend and her sister doing _things_ to each other, but she couldn't help but be happy that Yui found someone that had the patience to be with her.

"Are you two done being intimate in there?" Ui called from the kitchen. She heard a muffled yes then a pair of eyes staring at her nervously. Yui had got up and walked to the kitchen to make sure she hadn't done any permanent damage to her young sister and was shuffling her feet nervously as she walked towards Ui.

"I'm sorry Ui, Azusa was just teaching me a lesson about…not being intimate while at other people's houses." Yui whispered shamefully while looking at the ground.

"It's okay Onee-chan, I'm not scarred or anything. Just respect Azusa-chan's wishes next time okay?"

Yui nodded before blushing deeply while opening her arms as if asking for a hug. Ui smiled kindly and pulled her older sister into a hug before she felt her phone go off.

"Oh, excuse me Onee-chan, I need to take this…" She pulled her phone out and flipped it open before putting it to her ear. "Hello? Mugi-san? Hai dinner is almost ready so if you're on your way it should be done before you get here."

Yui began hopping up and down at the mention of Mugi's name and whined out while reaching for the phone but was thoroughly ignored as Ui continued her conversation.

"Yes, they should be gone after supper…what's that?..." Suddenly Yui watched her sister's face become redder by the moment before she coughed into her hand before laughing nervously. "N-Not now Mugi-san…Onee-chan's just a few feet from me…"

Yui's eyes went wide as her mind wondered to things that she shouldn't think about, especially if it was about her sister and her best friend. About that time Azusa walked in and heard what Ui said then saw the look and Yui's face and quickly grabbed her girlfriend by the collar and began to drag her out of the kitchen.

"What am I going to do with you, Yui?"

"T-They…they….they do-"  
"Pervert."

Ui smirked and watched as Azusa pulled Yui away before turning her attention back to the phone.

"Thank you for calling Mugi-san, you gave me the perfect opportunity to embarrass my sister, I promise I'll repay you for it later after they both leave…"

"_I'm glad I can help Ui-chan, please save me some food. Oh, and before I go, I love you."_

"I love you too Mugi-san. I'll see you soon."

Ui sighed happily as she hung up, she quite liked having Mugi as a girlfriend, sure Azusa and Yui had been dating longer then she had, but it was well worth the wait. She turned back to the food and thought about all the things her and Mugi would do later tonight while ignoring the rather loud bickering of the other couple in the house. It was going to be an interesting night that was for sure.

Author Note: Hehe, short, sweet, sexy and funny. Even if this story is short, I enjoyed it immensely, being able to write comedy is apparently one of my specialties, as well as tasteful lemons…anyways, just a short little story with some Mugi/Ui in it, maybe the next one I should do some Mio/Ritsu, they were originally my favorite couple until Azusa came on the scene! XD I feel like I've been neglecting them.


	5. Interruption Part Two

Interruption: Part Two

Author Note: I got a reviewer saying they wanted to see what actually happened at Azusa's parent's house. And in all honesty, I'm curious too! Let's see where it goes. ^_^

"Hello again, Hirasawa-san. Coming to visit a lot these days aren't you?" Azusa's father said as he opened the door for the brunette as she happily skipped in. She gave her girlfriend's father a bright smile before bowing her head respectfully.

"Hai, I've got time on my hands now that vacation has started, I hope I'm not causing too much trouble." Yui said as she took off her shoes and coat at the door then proceeded to follow Mister Nakano into the house. It was always so warm here, not as lively as her own house, but still felt homely. Soon though her eyes fell onto her girlfriend who was sitting at a heated kotatsu doing her homework quietly, Yui had to resist the urge to pounce on the cute kouhai and smoother her with affection while her father was still in the room.

"Azusa, Hirasawa-san is here to see you."

Azusa looked up and smiled brightly at Yui making the girl instantly melt inside before she took the spot right beside Azusa.

"I'll go grab some snacks for you two while you study Azusa." Mister Nakano said as he walked out to the kitchen. As soon as he disappeared Yui reached out and pulled her girlfriend close to place a kiss on her lips, but Azusa quickly turned her head so the lips landed on her cheek.

"Aw, I wanted a real kiss, why did you move?" Yui whined out, a cute pout on her face.

"Because, my dad will be back soon and I don't want him seeing us kissing. If you don't remember, I told you they don't know, and I don't want them to know until I move."

"Oh…not even a little one?"

"Yui."

"Mou…"

Yui rested her chin in her palms as she watched Azusa begin to work on studying quietly, but Yui had other plans in mind for the young guitarist. After her father came back with some cookies and tea Yui began to smile mischievously as he walked out to leave them alone once more. Now, Yui would begin with her plan.

Azusa was happy that Yui was sitting quietly while she finished up her homework, in fact she was a little surprised that the girl was being as patient as she was. Usually she would have to scowl her a little more to keep her from doing something wrong.

"Yui, I appreciate you being good, I promise we can do something after….what are you doing?" Azusa asked when she suddenly felt a hand rubbing her leg through her pants.

"Nothing~" Yui said innocently, but the grin on her face was anything but innocent. Azusa began to blush as Yui used her other hand to turn the heat off on the kotatsu before she began slipping under the table.

"O-Oi! Where are you going, what do you have p-planned! I told you to be good!" Azusa yelled out in a whisper as Yui completely disappeared under the table.

"Shhh, if you don't want your parents to find out, then you gotta be quiet~"

Azusa moved to get away from the table to stop whatever Yui was planning but she found arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her lower body back under the table easily. It was still a bit warm under the kotatsu, but Yui know this would be well worth it in the end, but Azusa would most likely be very upset with her, she didn't care right now though, she would make it up to Azusa, one way or another. Under the cloth of the kotatsu Yui could easily see what was hidden and what was free game to her, a little of Azusa's stomach and anything below the waist was all open to her now. Of course clothing was in the way, but that could easily be changed. Yui snickered softly as she reached out to lift Azusa's shirt while leaning in to kiss her stomach passionately. Outside of the kotatsu, Azusa began nibbling on her lower lip while trying to keep her moans at bay; she couldn't believe Yui was doing this with her when her parents were just in the next room.

"Y-Yui…S-Stop…"

She didn't hear a reply, but felt hands begin to work the zipper of her pants all while her lips and tongue continued to tease her belly. Azusa reached under the kotatsu and tried to physically stop Yui, but the older guitarist just nudged her hands away and began nipping at the skin of Azusa's stomach, causing the kouhai to gasp with each nip. Yui finally got the pants unzipped and allowed her fingers to begin working their way under the fabric of Azusa's panties all while continuing her teasing strokes against her girlfriend's stomach. Azusa groaned inwardly while trying to ignore the growing arousal in her body as Yui's fingers began to tease her entrance.

"Y-Yui, I-I-I mean it!" Azusa yelled in a hushed tone as she once again tried to physically stop Yui with her hands, but her body seemed to be on a one way track now and instead of pushing her away those tiny hands actually pulled Yui closer. She hated it when her body wouldn't listen to what her mind was screaming, Azusa couldn't get her mind around the fact that Yui was touching her _there_ while her parents were so close by.

"Open up wider for me, Azusa~ I know you like this…"

"S-Stop!"

"Stop what Azusa?"

Azusa suddenly tensed up and her face went a bright red as she quickly turned her head to stare at her father, who just walked in.

"A-Ah, nothing father, I was just…uhm…turning off the kotatsu," Azusa said quickly as she began to fan herself with one hand, making it look like she was burning up, which wasn't hard considering how red her face was. "It was getting a bit hot for m-me so….yeah."

"I see, what happened to Hirasawa-san?"

"W-well…" As Azusa tried to think of a reasonable response to her father she her to quickly bit her tongue, hard, as Yui's fingers began pushing in causing a squeak to escape Azusa's throat.

_Why is she doing this! She knows my father is right there!_

"S-She had to…go back home to g-grab something. S-She said s-she'd be back soon." Azusa finally got out as she smiled nervously at her father. Mister Nakano tilted his head and couldn't help but wonder why his daughter was stumbling over her words, but brushed it off before nodding.

"Very well, finish up your homework and you can go meet her before she gets back." He said before turning to walk out. Azusa sighed softly as she watched her father disappear before yelping softly as Yui began searching her inner walls.  
"Y-Yui! I-I mean it, you c-can do that here!" Her yelling was getting louder since she was trying to keep herself from moaning so instead of that whenever she yelled it was slightly louder then the hushed tones she was using before.

"Calm down, Azusa, trust me, it'll be over as soon as I find your-"

"K-KYAH!"

"Oh, there it is~"

Azusa couldn't do anything but bite into her arm to keep herself quiet as Yui began prodding that special spot of hers. She wanted to cry out, wanted to moan Yui's name, but she didn't want her parents finding out about her, and all this was beginning to drive poor Azusa insane. It didn't help when Yui began to speed up, being merciless with her strokes as Azusa bit harder and harder into her arm to stop the moans of pleasure. Soon though she felt that pressure building higher and higher and she could taste copper in her mouth, but wasn't fully aware of where it was coming from as her mind turned to jelly and her body began to shake violently as she came. Thankfully though she didn't make any noises and as soon as she came down from her high Yui was already out of the kotatsu and sitting next to her again with a grin on her face while licking her fingers. Azusa pulled her mouth away from her arm and looked down at the mark she had created and noticed some blood from how hard she was biting and began to frown.

"See that wasn't so b-ack!" Yui then found herself in a headlock and Azusa was choking her with most her strength, she was still weak from the orgasm, and Azusa began to whisper some very threatening words.

"You…will not do that again, do you understand, I told you I didn't want them finding out and you almost blew the cover off with your little stunt you just pulled!" Azusa hissed frustration lacing her voice as she pull her arms away from Yui's neck. "Next time you do that, I won't kiss you for a month and you won't be allowed to touch me at all, do you understand?"

"W-What, a whole month?"

"_Do you understand!_" Azusa punctuated each word harshly before turning her still red face away from her girlfriend as she heard her pout pathetically.

"Y-Yes Azusa-senpai…" Yui whimpered softly when Azusa didn't turn back around and she quickly wrapped her arms around her shoulders and began to hug her firmly while nuzzling the back of her head.

"I'm sorry…don't be mad at me…I thought you liked that." Yui said softly while petting the kouhai affectionately. Azusa began to relax under the attention she was getting from Yui and sighed softly before turning to face her girlfriend.

"Just don't do that next time…private things should be just that, private…we don't need to broadcast our relationship." Azusa explained as she pulled away from Yui's embrace but not before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Now, behave yourself while I finish my homework…and I mean it."

"Hai hai, I'll be good now." Yui replied as she moved to lay on her back under the kotatsu, content with what had happened as she closed her eyes to take a quick catnap. "Look on the bright side, Azusa…at least they didn't find out."

"Yeah…"

In the next room however, Azusa's parents were both a little red in the face as they sipped their tea rather calmly despite what they had just heard.

"I don't think Azusa-chan understands how thin these walls are…" Azusa's mother whispered while coughing softly into her hand.

"Well, at least we already knew she was dating Hirasawa-san."

"Yeah…"

Author Notes: Hehe, I like the very end of this fanfic, come on, you guys knew this would happen when I wrote the prequel to the first Interruption…but it's lovely isn't it? Again sorry it's so short, but it gets the point across yes? Anyways, reviews are once again always nice, can't wait to see what you guys think of this prompt.


	6. First Kisses

First Kisses

Note: I apparently wrote this to be a prelude to Accelerando, but I didn't post it for some reason or another maybe because it didn't line up time-line wise, so after looking through it and fixing spelling and grammatical errors, here it is! It's now a part of my short stories. Since I ironically named it after one of the prompts. So yeah…enjoy~

There's a first time for everything. A first ice cream cone, a first guitar, a first solo, and of course…a first crush.

Azusa Nakano may be the most diligent person in the Light Music Club, but she was no stranger to firsts. When she was only in fourth grade the girl was given her first guitar and with it her first lessons. She quickly believed that it was destiny that brought her together with this wonderful Fender Mustang, or Muttan as she called it, and believe she was meant to play it with a band of her own choosing.

Later in high school, Azusa would join a club that would test not only her skills but her patience as well. The Light Music Club was nothing like she expected, she was brought up practicing till her fingers almost bled from the strings on her guitar, yet here in this club, the girls barely practiced at all and yet sounded pro. The laid back atmosphere was very new to the kouhai since her club mates were all senpai to her, yet were less mature then her, save for her Mio-senpai and occasionally Mugi-senpai.

Ritsu Tainaka was lazy of course, but she at least knew how to keep her drum set in top shape as well as came up with most of the event plans. She was annoying when she was in her lazy moods, but when she wasn't, Azusa was proud to say that she could at least call her a senpai.

However, the laziest of them all was Yui Hirasawa. Azusa could barely stand how good Yui was, she never practiced as hard or as diligently as Azusa, why was she blessed with such amazing skills? Not only that Azusa had to teach and re-teach her senpai over and over again how to maintain her guitar. The guitar was a vintage Les Paul Gibson! How Yui ever managed to get it was beyond Azusa's comprehension, but had to continue helping her senpai because of the fact that it was a very nice guitar.

Despite Yui being a complete amateur at the guitar, and despite even her laid back ways and lazy habits, after a while Azusa began to get even closer to the Hirasawa girl and could help the "doki doki" feeling in her heart that began to appear a few weeks before her senpai graduated.

Azusa was confused by her feelings at first, wondering what they could be, but even before she could figure them out it seemed that Yui was to beat her to the punch first. For just a few days after they left high school Yui invited Azusa over to the Hirasawa residents to have some tea, the older of the two obviously needing someone to talk to from the way she sounded over the phone. As Azusa walked down the street towards her destination she recalled the conversation she had just moments ago with Yui.

"Hello? Yui-senpai? Why are you calling, shouldn't you be packing for college right now?"

"_H-Hai, but I have something I need to tell you first before I leave…would you mind coming over so we can talk. I really miss you…"_

Yui's voice was meek, almost frightened, could it be that she was nervous about leaving Ui and going off to live with the other girls? Shouldn't she be excited about that? Azusa shook her head and sighed softly into the receiver.

"Okay Yui-senpai, I'll be over in a bit."

"_Thank you Azunyan!"_

"Hai hai, ja na."

That was the end of the conversation, but Azusa couldn't get over the fact that her stomach was doing flips with each step she took. Why was she so nervous? Whatever Yui had to say wasn't too terribly important right? It'll just be another one of her random moods where she just feels lost about having to do too much work and probably just wants to vent that frustration off. However, the feeling Azusa had didn't leave even as she tried convincing herself that this was a normal visit.

When she got to the door she reached up to ring the bell when the door swung open and a pair of warm arms wrapped around her thin waist.

"Azunyan!"

"Y-Yui-senpai!"

Azusa blushed hard as she felt her senpai rub her face against her cheek firmly, but then something caught her off guard. Yui's cheeks were damp, had the girl been crying recently? Azusa blinked several times after Yui finished her affections then tilted her head in confusion as she noticed the dark circles under Yui's eyes as well as the redness that was just going away in her eyes.

"Yui-senpai…is…everything okay?"

Yui shifted so Azusa could walk into the warm home before offering to take the jacket she had on as well as offering her house slippers.

"Go to my room…we have a lot to talk about and not long to talk…I'll go get the tea."

Azusa once again was thoroughly confused.

When did Yui become so dependent? Why did she make her tea? Why was she asking these questions to herself? She needed to be asking her senpai these things, but not wanting to push the girl Azusa nodded and went to wait in Yui's room. When she got there she noticed how bare it looked. Most of the girl's things had been packed away save for a few cloths and her bedding. She noticed a picture on the table near Yui's bed and her eyes widened as she noticed it was the picture they took when they came up with a band name. Her eyes falling on herself and Yui, seeing how happy the girl looked with her arm wrapped around the kouhai's shoulders…that feeling again. Her heart thumping hard against her chest and her cheeks going pink, Azusa tore her gaze away from the picture to calm herself down and organize her thoughts. Why did she just feel…

"Sorry I took so long, had to heat up the tea a little." Yui said as she walked in, making Azusa sit up much straighter then normal and nod firmly.

"It's okay senpai! I…I was just noticing how bare the room is…"  
"Yeah…it's kind of depressing isn't it?"

Azusa's nervousness instantly left her as she looked over at Yui, she could finally see the sadness in her eyes that she had never seen before.

_What are you hiding senpai…what would be so important that you are hurting?_

"Yui-senpai, please tell me what's wrong. I…honestly don't like seeing you like this."

Yui's eyes went wide then she chuckled softly, blushing a little as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Azunyan can read me easily it seems…very well I'll tell you why I asked you to come here."

Azusa watched with curiosity as Yui shifted nervously in her spot before grabbing her pants to fiddle with the fabric.

"Azunyan…we've been really good friends for the last two years right? You…don't hate me for being so slow with everything right? I mean…I know I'm not the best and I could be better if I put my mind to it…and it must have been hard for you to be the 'senpai' to me."

Azusa couldn't believe what she was hearing, why did Yui think she was horrible, and what possessed her to say these things?

"Yui-sen-"

"Let me finish Azunyan, or else I won't have the courage to say the rest."

Azusa instantly fell silent and nodded softly towards her senpai.

Yui inhaled deeply then looked over her kouhai a little before shifting closer, even daring to put a warm hand on her knee. This action caused the spot to warm up and tingle a little to Azusa as well as make her own cheeks go pink. The feeling, the thumping in her heart was back, but this time it came with light headedness and her body began to quiver with anticipation, an unknown anticipation that Azusa had no idea was all about. Why was her body doing this? What was she expecting her senpai to say? She…she couldn't possibly be in…

"Azunyan…I…I brought you here to say…that after two years…I've…well…" Yui licked her ever-drying lips as she tried to continue to say what was on her mind and in her heart. But it was obvious she was scared, and that even after days of rehearsing this, she still couldn't get it out.

Soon she felt a small hand on her own and looked up to see Azusa staring intently at her, the expression was one of concern and also nervousness.

_Please, senpai…don't say what I think you're going to say…I…I won't know how to respond if you do…_

Azusa thought over and over again while she also tried to make Yui feel better, and what really surprised her though was Yui began to cry silently before leaning against the younger girl's shoulder, trying to bury herself in the familiar warmth.

"I-I'm sorry…I…I can't seem to say it. Even though it needs to be s-said. I just don't want to lose you…"

"Senpai…whatever it is, you need to say it now. I will tell you this right now…I will always be your friend, no matter what. I won't…leave you." Azusa whispered as her arms came up to hold the crying girl close, trying to soothe her pains away with just her touch.

Yui shook against the warmth and love that Azusa was trying to convey and blushed deeply while trying to regulate her breathing so she wasn't about to hyperventilate, and once she calmed down she sat back up and put both hands on Azusa's cheeks and smiled bravely through her tears.

"Azunyan…I think I'm falling for you."

A few silent moments passed and Yui's bravery could easily been seen slipping away as Azusa sat there too shocked to do much but stare wide eyed at her senpai.

"Azunyan…? I…I said I think I love you…i-it'd be nice if you…at least said something." Yui said nervously while her thumbs began to caress Azusa's cheeks, trying to coax out anything, emotions, words, anything.

"Please…say anything."

Azusa's mind was completely shattered, she didn't know what to think, her head felt numb and her body just shut down, unable to move let alone answer. But inside, her heart was pounding so furiously against her chest she thought it was trying to escape. Finally after a few minutes passed Azusa snapped out of her shock and she looked at the hurt and pain in Yui's eyes and suddenly felt guilty. Azusa didn't know what to say to make her senpai feel better, she hardly knew what she felt about the whole situation. However, she did know that she still wanted to be friends with Yui, so she raised her hands and put them Yui's and brought them down from her cheeks.

"Yui-senpai…I'm sorry, I…honestly don't know what to think right now. It's not that I don't like you or anything like that. I still want to be your friend, but…" She could see Yui's heart break as she said these words, but kept going to make sure she made sure her senpai knew what she was feeling.

"I don't even know my own feelings right now…will you give me time to think on it and I will give you a real answer once I find out what I am feeling…promise me you won't get depressed, I can see it in your eyes right now Yui-senpai, you're hurt…"  
"H-hai…"

"Don't be…please, it hurts me to see that…I'm not going to leave you just because you…are in love with me. But I honestly don't know what to feel…so please…will you wait for me to figure it out?"

With most the hurt gone from her eyes, Yui nodded slowly before looking at the teacups, which were completely forgotten.

"I'm sorry." Was all Yui said as she picked up the tray with the teacups on them and walked to the kitchen to put them up.

The two didn't talk much after that and Azusa quickly left once Ui got home. She knew at least then the sister could take care of the distraught older sibling while Azusa could go home slightly less concerned. She knew what she had said hurt her senpai, but couldn't do much except walk the lonely cold streets deep in thought.

What did she feel for Yui? Garnet orbs closed tightly as she concentrated on her feelings, the thumping in her heart earlier felt so pleasant even though it felt as if she was about to pass out. Not only that but it felt familiar. She tried to place that feeling to anything before was it finding out about the live performances back her freshmen year? No…that wasn't it. Was it practicing those long hours before their final concert just this year? Close…it felt a little like that, but not quite. Then her eyes snapped open as she finally figured out where she had felt that feeling before. The first time she got her guitar. The love and pride she felt when she practiced was the same feeling she got when she was with Yui. It was just stronger. She couldn't believe she didn't realize it before, and after all those hurtful words she had said. She quickly took out her phone and dialed a number, she was determined to fix what she was sure she had broken, and she was going to do it tonight.

"It…didn't go well did it Onee-chan?" Ui asked as she sat down on the floor next to her broken sister, who seemed to shut herself into a corner and refused to leave the safe spot even though her kind and caring sister was trying to comfort her. But finally Yui nodded and sniffled softly before whispering incoherently.

"I'm sorry onee-chan…come on, let's get you to bed." Ui whispered before she heard the door bell ring, she looked torn between wanting to stay near her sister and go answer the door, but the decision was made for her as Yui gently nudged her away.

"I'll be right back onee-chan…Hai!" She yelled towards the door as she quickly went to see who was there. What she saw surprised even her, and she could easily see the pain and realization in the raven-haired girl's garnet eyes.

"Azusa-chan…?"

"Let me in Ui, I…I need to see Yui-senpai."

Ui nodded understandingly and moved aside to let the girl back in. Once Azusa had to coat and shoes off she quickly ran into the living room and noticed Yui curled up on the couch, body facing away from her. It hurt, her heart literally aching to soothe the pain she had caused her senpai. After a few deep breaths she slowly made her way to Yui and knelt down behind her, she could hear Yui speak, and what she said made her hurt even more.

"She must hate me…she couldn't even talk to me after…Ui, do you think…we'll ever be the same…?"

Azusa felt tears in the corners of her eyes and she quickly stifled a choked sob as she reached out to touch Yui's back, rubbing up and down to help make her feel better.

"No, I don't think we'll ever be the same Yui-senpai." She felt Yui tense when she realized that it wasn't Ui behind her.

"But, not for the worse…Yui-senpai…this feeling that I feel whenever I'm with you…it…I think it's love." She shifted her eyes away from Yui's back before whispering softly. "I think…I love you too."

Azusa was sure the words left her mouth, but she could still feel Yui shaking against her hand and not responding to her confession. Thinking she must have just said it in her head she whispered out those three words once more.

"I said I love yo-ACK!" Before she could even finish the brunette had quickly turned around and threw her arms around Azusa's neck, pulling her into the hardest hug she had ever gotten, then she felt her shoulder become damp with Yui's tears, she could vaguely hear her senpai mumbling "Thank goodness" over and over again.

"Don't cry Yui-senpai…" Azusa whispered, her own tears cascading down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around Yui's waist, nuzzling her shoulder as well, trying to hide the fact that she was crying as well.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I hurt you Yui-senpa-"  
"Call me Yui, Azusa."

Azusa looked up, noticing the lack of nickname, and blushed deeply as Yui's brown eyes stared deeply into Azusa's own garnet orbs.

"…Yui…."

Yui's eyes finally showed happiness and love as she began to slide her hands back to Azusa's cheeks, thumbs stroking away tears while pushing her forehead against the younger girl's, her tongue coming out to lick her dry lips and for some reason Azusa couldn't tear her eyes away from her those lovely lips. Yui seemed to notice this and smiled faintly before leaning in a little. Azusa followed the motion and blushed deeply as her hands came up to hold onto Yui's forearms.

There was a first for everything, and tonight was Azusa's first kiss. Lips brushed softly at first, tentative and nervous. The first brush sparked a fire within them both, one that could only be quenched with more kisses, each kiss getting more and more brave. Yui had tilted her head so she could get more access to Azusa's mouth once they got use to just lips pressing their tongues came into play, the muscles easily stroking against each other before exploring every corner of the other's mouth. Their hands became entangled within each other's hair, Yui pressing harder and harder against Azusa before they both tumbled onto the floor, lips still locked, tongues still exploring. But soon air was needed and they pulled away to inhale deeply, lips swollen and cheeks flushed.

Azusa searched Yui's eyes and noticed an emotion she had never seen before in them, but couldn't figure out what it was, the emotion faded and love returned as Yui smiled nervously down at her new girlfriend.

"S-So, does that mean…w-we're dating?" Yui asked innocently.

Azusa's eyes closed and she chuckled softly before leaning up to catch Yui's lips in a brief but cherished kiss.

"Yeah…I think so. Oh, is it okay if I stay the night? I…already called my mom and asked her, she said it was alright…" Azusa said with a bright blush on her cheeks.

Yui's face went red once more but she nodded vigorously, she quickly helped Azusa to her feet and the two of them headed to Yui's bedroom.

In the kitchen Ui smiled happily as she watched her best friend and her sister disappear upstairs before chuckling to herself.

"About time…now to do the dishes."

"Azusa, you can use these cloths for the night! I bet you'd look cute in them too~"

"Mou, Yui. Please don't say that."

Azusa blushed as she was handed the clothing, noticing it was a pink tank top and boy shorts before getting up to head to the bathroom to change, but before she could even make it out of the room Yui's arms wrapped around her waist from behind and pulled her into her senpai's lap making her squeak in confusion.

"You don't have to go to the bathroom to change Azusa…" Yui said while grinning cheekily.

"Y-YUI! We JUST started dating!"

"You're a cute adorable pervert Azusa, but I wasn't suggesting THAT." Yui replied once more as she leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her kouhai's forehead.

"I was just saying you can change in here, I'll turn around even if that makes you feel better."

Azusa huffed softly before nodding.

"I'll do the same for you."

"You can watch me change if you li-"

"I said I'll do the SAME for you!"

"I was just kidding~"

After the two finally got done dressing for bed, Yui turned out the lights and crawled into bed and held out her arms for her new girlfriend.

Azusa looked down at the invitation and smiled warmly while slipping into her senpai's arms and curling up with her back against Yui's front. The brunette grinned happily and instantly buried her face into Azusa's black locks, inhaling the scent happily while holding Azusa closer.

"You smell nice Azusa…I'm really happy you like me back."

"Yeah…I'm sorry about all I said…I just didn't understand my feelings for you at the time, plus it was a surprise when you told me so suddenly."

"Ah, sorry about that…hey Azusa?"

"Hm?"

"Did you like my kiss?"

"A-Ah…well….yeah…it was nice."

A giggle from Yui made Azusa blush even more before she felt those soft lips against the base of her neck. That was a new sensation. Azusa had to gentle bite her lower lip to keep herself quiet as those sneaky lips began to apply pressure as well as gentle nibble.

"Y-Yui…no marks…a-ah…okay?" Azusa whispered nervously as Yui's hands began to rub her taut stomach.

Azusa wasn't a sexual person by any means, but the feeling she was getting from her new girlfriend was strange, she didn't know if she liked it yet or not, but it seemed like Yui needed some form of release so Azusa suddenly became very submissive for the older girl.

Azusa gasped softly as Yui trailed her lips down her neck to her shoulder before biting into the flesh, not hard enough to draw blood but definitely hard enough to make a mark.

"Y-Yui! I said no marks!"

"A-ah…gomen…I got carried away…" Yui whispered against the mark before licking at it, trying to show her how sorry she was before moving the black hair out of the way of her girlfriend's neck so she could kiss there was well. Those hands began pushing the tank top up so that she could directly touch the skin of Azusa's stomach when a nervous hand reached out and grabbed Yui's stopping her from continuing.

"Y-Yui…we…just started dating…do you think we can just sleep…and kiss…I'm not ready for what you're doing right now." Azusa whispered as she felt Yui stall, then she felt a smile form on her girlfriend's lips on the back of her neck and sighed happily as Yui pulled the shirt back down over her stomach.

"Alright. I'm sorry…I just feel so strongly for you, sometimes I can't control it." Yui said as she laid back down and pulled Azusa close, snuggling against her back and neck.

Azusa smiled as well, the nervousness finally leaving her body, and began to rub Yui's arms as they wrapped around her.

"It's okay Yui, I appreciate you waiting."

"Of course. I'll wait for as long as you want me to. Oh and I'm sorry about the mark…maybe you can blame it on a bug?"

"A bug with human teeth?"

"…maybe?"

"mou…"

"Hey Azusa?"

Azusa hummed softly as sleep began to over take her.

"How are we going to tell the others?"

"…I don't know…can we talk about this tomorrow…it's been a rough day."

"Oh, yeah….sorr-ahmmph." Yui was instantly cut off as Azusa turned around and planted a firm kiss against Yui's lips. She pulled away slightly and smiled bashfully before whispering.

"Stop apologizing Yui…just sleep."

That been said Yui grinned proudly as Azusa nuzzled into her, arms wrapped around each other tightly, and slowly the two of them drifted into a dreamless sleep. They would worry about how the others would take their union later, right now though they just wanted to be together.

Author Notes: This seems like a cute little story, don't know why I hadn't posted it yet it's been sitting here. I think I was going to scrap it since it didn't line up time wise with Accelerando, but it's cute and nice so I couldn't bring myself to completely trash it. I hope it's nice enough though for you guys for the prompts story.


	7. Fever

Fever

Notes: This is supposed to take place after Accelerando, but it fits so perfectly as my next prompt!

"Just my luck…I get the busiest hour at work and then it starts raining right after. I had to forget my umbrella today, didn't I?" Whispered a rather irritable Azusa Nakano.

The kouhai let out a frustrated sigh before deciding on running through the November rain to get to her apartment. The cold droplets of water burned her skin as it easily soaked through her jacket and shirt, while the rest of her was still relatively dry, but she knew it was only a matter of time before she would be completely drenched.

_Next time, I'll listen when Yui says it'll rain…_Azusa thought as she raced through the streets.

Back at the apartment, Yui Hirasawa stared outside the window of their living room and sighed heavily while lazing on the couch. She was waiting for Azusa to get home and had a towel ready for the kouhai, she knew the girl was going to be wet, even though she had told Azusa it would rain, the younger girl didn't pay her any attention and left for work without taking her umbrella. Yui wasn't one to hold a grudge, but sometimes she wished her significant other would listen to her once in a while. As she stared at the rain she could vaguely remember a song Mio wrote back in high school about raindrops.

_What was it called again? Samidare 20 Love? _

Yui smiled to herself as she began to hum the tune while tapping her foot against the arm of the couch. About that time though, the door to their apartment opened and someone sneezed rather loudly, startling Yui out of her thoughts as she quickly turned to look at her completely drenched girlfriend.

"Azusa! You're soaked!" Yui yelped out as she quickly got up and wrapped the towel around the younger girl's shoulders.

Azusa sniffled pitifully before groaning softly, even thought she was out of the rain she still felt the chill of the drops on her skin.

"Yeah…I thought I could run and not get as soaked, but…I got to the corner of the street and…and sky just opened up and…A…a-ah….AACHOO!" The sneeze that Azusa let forth almost knocked her off her feet, but Yui instantly steadied her and she looked over the kouhai with concern.

"Are you…you feeling okay?" Yui asked concern lacing her voice.

"H-Hai, I just need a warm shower and some fresh clothing. Do you mind if I shower alone this time?"

"Sure, go right ahead, I'll set out cloths for you, okay?"

"Thank you, Yui." Azusa purred softly as she leaned in to kiss her lover on the cheek before taking off her shoes before heading to the bathroom to shower.

Yui may be a bit naïve at times, but she knew a cold when she saw one. Her poor little kouhai's first cold. Well, she didn't know if Azusa had been sick before, but all through high school she had never heard of Azusa getting ill or skipping classes. It had to be rare for the younger girl to even catch something as common as the cold. But then again, anyone who runs through cold rain is bound to get sick eventually. Yui whined to no one in particular and went into the bedroom to fetch Azusa some warm dry clothing.

Once Azusa got the shower going and stripped out of her soaked cloths she stepped into the heat and steam of the shower before sniffling again.

_How could I have been so careless? If only I had listened to Yui…if I have a cold I'll hate myself. I can't get sick, not at a time like this. I have to work hard, we need the money for rent and food…and what about college? If I miss a day or two I'll be so far behind…I can't do that._ Azusa thought as she let the warm water heat up her numb body. After running through the cold rain she felt as if all her body was turning to ice and that the only warm part on her was her red cheeks. She briefly wondered why her face felt so warm before shaking her head and began to wash her hair. Suddenly she felt very lonely without Yui in the shower with her and blushed a little as she thought about asking the girl to join her. This was the first time in a long time that they showered separately. Azusa loved being around her senpai and as she nibbled on her lower lip she gave up and decided on calling Yui in.

"Yui!" She called out, hoping her lover could hear her over the shower.

Surprisingly the brunette poked her head into the bathroom and blinked a couple of times in confusion.

"Yes Azusa?"

Azusa covered herself instinctively and smiled weakly at the girl she had fallen for and tilted her head towards the shower wall.

"Want to join me?"

Yui looked surprised, but smiled brightly and quickly began to strip to join her girlfriend.

Once the two of them were both in the shower Yui looked at Azusa's cheeks and frowned slightly, she wondered if this heat was actually good for a cold, but all thought processed stopped as Azusa turned her back to her lover and looked over her shoulder sensually while holding a bar of soap in one hand.

"Will you wash my back Yui?"

Yui's eyes went wide and the blush on her face got deeper as she stared at Azusa's bare back, eyes trailing down that lovely curve, Azusa's back was one of her favorite parts of the kouhai, her tongue instinctively coming out to lick her dry lips before she chuckled happily and nodded.

"Alright, I thought you'd want to be pampered after running through the cold rain…I was surprised when you said you wanted to take a shower alone…I think it's been almost a year since you last took a shower by yourself." Yui whispered as she took the bar of soap from Azusa's hand and moved the girl's raven-black hair out of the way so she could scrub at her back.

Azusa couldn't help herself, as soon as Yui began to work on her back she let out the most content sigh that day and smiled as she felt how gentle Yui was being.

"Mmm…I guess I wasn't in my normal state of mind. I've had a rough day. It was very busy at work today." Azusa said as she began to try and relax herself. But her body felt strangely tense and numb all at once, it began to worry her when she suddenly felt a little queasy as well. But she didn't want to be sick so Azusa tried to force the feeling out of her and focus on the hands now sliding lower down her back.

Yui was just oblivious to her girlfriend's troubles as her eyes were set on touching the silk skin of her girlfriend's back. As she began to trail her fingers downward more till she finally noticed Azusa's body shaking, she pulled her hands away and eyed her girlfriend worriedly.

"Azusa, are you sure you're okay? You're shaking a lot."

When she didn't get an answer right away, Yui put her hands on Azusa's lower back and began to rub the spot gently before hearing a soft choking sob.

Azusa turned to face her girlfriend, tears in her eyes and her cheek extremely red as she whimpered out.

"I d-don't feel good…"

Yui's heart ached as she heard those broken words from the kouhai's mouth and she sighed softly while pulling Azusa out of the shower, she dried her girlfriend off, while Azusa was sitting down to stop the room from spinning, and helped her get dressed relatively easily. Once she was dressed Azusa let out another sneeze before slumping into Yui's arms, she sobbed softly while clinging to her girlfriend, she was scared.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Yui…"

"Shh, I'll take care of you don't worry…"

Yui held the younger girl tightly before picking her up, bridal style, and carried her to the bedroom so she could rest.

"Would you like a cold pack for your head Azusa?" Yui asked as she placed a hand on her kouhai's face to feel for her temperature. "You're really hot…"

Azusa gave a weak nod before shivering hard, even though her face felt like it was going to catch fire, the rest of her body felt ice cold and she wanted nothing more then for the bed to be warmer. It hurt to see the usually strong willed girl looking so weak and fragile, Yui didn't know what to do though to make it better. She was extremely worried. But she hurried to the kitchen to grab the ice pack from the freezer and rushed back to place it on Azusa's head, who inhaled sharply as it touched her skin.

"Arigato, Yui." Azusa hissed as she closed her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry again…for getting sick. I-I really should have listened to you…." Whispered the sick kouhai as she shivered almost violently against the sheets. Yui began to chew on her lower lip as she tried to figure out what to do next. But when nothing came to mind she leaned in and kissed Azusa's cheek before pulling out her phone to call Mio.

After leaving the room and waiting a few rings the bassist picked up.

"Hello? Yui? You usually don't call unless Azusa is busy, but she should be home by now what's wrong?"

"Mio-chan, I…she's really sick, I think she caught a cold. I'm scared! I don't know what to do!" Yui almost yelled into the phone as she held it firmly to her ear. She could hear Ritsu in the background asking what was wrong, but was denied the phone as Mio obviously pushed the girl away telling her to shut up before turning her attention back to Yui herself.

"First of all did you give her medication?"

"What kind would you give?"

"Get her some decongesting meds for her nose, so she won't get stuffy in the middle of the night," Mio said seriously while the whining of Ritsu could be heard once more in the background. "Also does she have a fever?"

"Yes…"

"Then she is contagious so I suggest no kisses for a while."

"Eh!"

"Yui, things will get complicated if you BOTH get sick, so no kisses."

"Fine…what other medications do I need to give her?"

Mio hummed softly before Ritsu yanked the phone out of her grasp and the faint sound of Mio yelling "BAKA!" could be heard as the drummer began to speak.

"Yui! You need to make sure she stays in bed, and also needs to take medication to keep the fever down, also she's going to want to go back to work and school, but don't let her! That is an order!"

"Yes captain!" Yui said as she saluted, very aware that Ritsu couldn't see the gesture.

There was once again a fight over the phone before Yui heard Ritsu yelp in pain and the phone was once again in Mio's hands.

"Ritsu is right, do that for her and also make sure she stays hydrated."

"Hydra-?"

"Make sure she drinks water and lots of it."

"Oh."

"Other then that you'll just have to wait till her fever goes down and everything should be fine."

"Mio-chan?"

"Hai?"

"What should I do about food, what should I feed her while she's sick?"

"Soup, bread, things that are light for the stomach. She'll most likely not feel like eating for a while, but at least make her toast, alright?"

Yui nodded and she could hear Ritsu in the background, but this time was not trying to yank the phone away from her own girlfriend.

"Yui! Tell Nakano to get better or else!"

"Hai hai, I'm sure she will baka, now get back to doing your homework or you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Mio-chuan is so mean~"

Yui smiled brightly as she listened to the two bicker before saying their goodbyes. She hung up and stared at the bedroom door, she could faintly hear Azusa cough loudly before going silent and Yui was once again struck with a problem. Azusa was contagious, but she wanted so badly to comfort the girl and make her feel better any way possible. But she also knew that if she got sick too, Azusa wouldn't have anyone to take care of her. So the older girl made a silent promise to not be so touchy-feely with Azusa and allow her to recover, so they could spend time together when she wasn't sick. She then realized she hadn't bought any medication in a long time since she and Azusa never got sick much once they were together so she took a peek inside the bedroom. Once she made sure Azusa was asleep she closed the door, put on a jacket and got out her umbrella. She was going to make a quick trip to the store, and hopefully be back before Azusa woke up.

"Hang in there, Azusa. Your Yui will get you medication, I promise you that!" Yui yelled to herself once she was outside and made a mad dash for the closest convenient store.

Azusa's eyes slowly opened to find the room pitch black and the air around her to be unbearably hot, the ice pack on her head was now lukewarm and she could barely move from all the aches and pains she was feeling in her body. She briefly wondered what time it was and how long she had been asleep when she noticed something different about the room. With what little strength she had in her arms she began searching the bed for the familiar warmth that was suppose to be beside her. When she didn't find it she began to cough hoarsely while trying to sit up.

"Y-Yui…" She wheezed out as she tried to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Then everything began to spin, she felt dizzy and queasy all in the span of three seconds before she bent over and began to cough heavily into her hands. The poor kouhai was scared, hurt, and now very lonely. Where was Yui? Why was she alone? She hated feeling like this, so weak, so vulnerable. But soon she heard the door open and Yui slipped inside with a glass of water and two pills.

"Oh, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

Azusa answered with another series of coughs before Yui put on a rather funny looking pout and walked over to her weak girlfriend before putting the glass of water in her hand.

"Here, drink this and take these, it'll help with the…well with everything. From your aches to your cough, kay?" Yui said as she steadied the girl's hand with her own.

"T-Thank you Yui…" Azusa gasped out as she took the pills quickly and laid back down to try and rest some more.

Yui smiled a little and brushed some hair out of Azusa's face before getting up to leave the room once more, that is, until Azusa called out.

"Where're you going?" She asked, voice quivering with pain.

Yui suddenly felt guilty, like she had done something wrong like kicking a kitten, ironically speaking of course. She turned to face her kouhai before smiling sadly at her.

"Mio-chan told me you're contagious. I don't want to catch the cold too and be unable to help with yours…so I'm sleeping on the couch for the time being. If you need me you can always call for me. I'll hear you. I was just out buying those pills since we didn't have any."

Azusa knew she was being selfish, but part of her wanted to tell Yui to just get in bed and make her feel better by being snuggly like usual, but the more mature part of her told her that Yui was right, she shouldn't have to get sick too just because Azusa was a little lonely. So with a heavy heart she nodded and closed her eyes to try and sleep once more.

"Okay…I'll…see you tomorrow then right?"

"Of course, Azusa. Remember, holler if you need me." Yui shut the door slightly and began to get dressed for bed. She had put blankets on the couch so she could sleep there for the next few nights, but couldn't help but feel so lonely while lying there. She had gotten so use to cuddling with Azusa at night that this was a foreign feeling now, being alone. As she stared up at the ceiling, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain outside, she knew that sleep wouldn't come easily and that she would have to somehow shut her mind off just to sleep. But her ears could hear everything, everything from the rain pounding on the roof, to the sound of the faucet in the bathroom leaking. Yep, it was going to be a long night. She also reminded herself to fix the faucet sometime soon.

The first day of Azusa being sick consisted of Yui not sleeping at all and being extremely exhausted for work and college that day and Azusa herself being exhaust from feeling sick and sleeping way too much. In fact, ninety percent of the time, Azusa was either asleep, or awake and coughing her lungs up, she preferred to just be sleep and dreaded waking up to that new feeling of having a very raw throat.

It was safe to say, both girls had a miserable day.

When Yui returned home it was still raining and Azusa was still sleeping. She hated seeing her girlfriend so comatose, but it was better then being awake and coughing till she begged for more water. Yui got comfortable and began to work on getting supper ready, she knew Azusa probably hadn't eaten anything since this morning and would most likely want something so not only did Yui fix up some food for herself, but she made some soup for Azusa, just in case. In the middle of making the food however, the girl in question woke up and after swallowing back a few coughs, she called for her lover.

Yui walked into the bedroom and knelt down near the bed and smiled warmly at her still recovering kouhai.

"How're you doing today Azusa?"

"My throat feels pretty raw still…and I still feel hot…but I'm kind of hungry." Azusa said, voice a bit raw itself as she sat up slightly, her face was still flushed and red looking, but Yui could tell it was an improvement.

"Alright, I made you some soup so hopefully you can keep it down." Yui said as she got up to walk out, but felt a hand grab her wrist, it was a weak grasp one even Yui could pull out of, but it was Azusa's grip and it made Yui move back to the bed and look down at her girlfriend questioningly.

"I…can you help me up…I want to eat with you."

Yui smiled warmly and nodded, reaching out to help steady Azusa as the girl tried to pull herself up and out of bed. Yui then put her arm around Azusa's waist and led the girl out to the kitchen and even helped sit her down at the table before going back to work on the food.

Azusa watched her girlfriend busy herself with the food and couldn't help but feel bad for getting sick in the first place, she noticed right away her lover was fighting fatigue and was trying hard not to pass out where she stood.

"Yui, did you not sleep well last night?" Azusa asked as she stared at the back of the brunette's head.

Yui paused for a moment before inhaling deeply; she turned to look back over her shoulder and smiled nervously.

"Yeah…it's been a while since I slept by myself, apparently wasn't able to…stop thinking. Too many things going on just couldn't bring myself to fall asleep." Yui whispered as she rubbed the side of her head nervously before whispering softly, something about a faucet and some super glue.

"I think when I sleep with you, I can focus on your breathing…it calms me down, gives me one thing to think about and…I just love falling asleep to your breathing. And your warmth…your smell." Yui said bashfully, blushing as she smiled at her lover. Azusa felt her cheeks get even redder, and not from the fever and she turned her head away from Yui to hide a smile that had forced its way onto her lips before whispering.

"I'm…happy I mean that much to you."

Yui giggled softly before the timer for the food went off and she quickly set the table and gave Azusa her bowl of soup before sitting down to eat her own food.

Azusa sipped at the soup and smiled as the heat began to soothe the rawness of her throat, then she turned her attention back to Yui, who was pretty focused on eating her own food to notice the gaze.

"You worked on no sleep, didn't you?" Azusa asked, causing Yui to hum around a mouth full of noodles. The older of the two gulped down her food before nodding.

"Yeah, it's hard. I know I felt like not sleeping for the full eight hours back in high school was bad, but not sleeping at all is even worse." Yui whined out, that air headed high schooler suddenly making an appearance once more. This caused Azusa to laugh a little before coughing hard into her palm, so hard that Yui was instantly at her side, patting her back to help her calm down. After a few moments had passed and Azusa stopped coughing the girl leaned against Yui for support and smiled to herself as she felt her lover put an arm around her shoulders.

Yui wished that Azusa wasn't sick, because even though it had only been one day, she desperately wanted to be with her girlfriend more, lay beside her in bed, kiss her even, but no, not till she was over the fever.

"You…called my work and school and told them I'm unable to attend right? Yui?"

"Yes, I made sure to do that this morning, I think you were too out of it to remember to be honest."

"Yeah…probably was." Azusa whispered as she nuzzled herself deeper into Yui's side. It was torture, Yui knew Azusa was still sick, and as much as she wanted to cuddle, she had to pull away and move back to her plate.

"I'm sorry Azusa…I want to cuddle badly, but I don't want to get sick, you still need someone to look after you."

Azusa was a little disappointed, but was more proud then anything. Yui had resisted the cuddling, and that was by far, a great feat. So instead of showing her disappointment, Azusa smiled brightly at her lover and nodded understandingly.

"I understand Yui, I will rest after this and work hard on getting better for you…I hate not being able to touch you too…just so you know." Azusa said with a slight sly smirk, one that caused Yui to almost choke on her own food, sure Azusa may be sick, but it seemed like it did nothing to lessen the sexual side of the young kouhai, and this fact made Yui blush heavily.

The rest of the meal was ate in relative peace and after words Azusa excused herself, going back to bed to rest while Yui cleaned up, and as the senpai did so, her mind began to wonder once more. She didn't like not being able to stop thinking; she just hoped that tonight she would be too exhausted to think. Once the dishes were put up she quickly changed into her night clothing and moved to lie down on the couch when Azusa walked out with a pillow in her arms. She smiled bashfully at her girlfriend and handed it to her before walking back to the bedroom saying a quick goodnight before disappearing.

Yui looked at the pillow then back at the half closed door before a scent drifted to her nose. She moved closer to the pillow and inhaled deeply. It was Azusa's smell and it was warm. She wondered for a moment if this would make her sick, but decided that Azusa would give her a pillow that she hadn't been sleeping on, but at least still smelt like her so Yui could sleep and pretend the pillow was her.

So Yui tucked the pillow into her arms and nuzzled it affectionately before the scent alone helped the poor girl drift into a dreamless sleep.

The next few days were definitely more tolerable and even Azusa was beginning to get to the point where she could go back to work now that her fever was gone, but she still suffered from a stuffy nose and sore throat. Yui was happy that tonight would be the night that she could get back into bed with her lover and cuddle all night long. She was so happy that she was almost literally bouncing off the walls as she waited for the kouhai to return.

Azusa came back home exhausted, but was happy she got all her work done in one setting so she wasn't behind on anything anymore. She smiled as she noticed Yui sitting on the couch, staring at her with one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen.

"You act like I've been gone for months, Yui." Azusa said as she pulled her over coat off as well as her shoes before walking over to the couch. She didn't even have a chance to sit down when Yui reached out and pulled her girlfriend down onto her lap, nuzzling her face against the crook of Azusa's neck and shoulder.

"Yui…" The kouhai laughed softly as she felt her neck being peppered with tiny kisses.

"I missed you so much, so very much!" Yui purred out as her tongue came into play as well, moving up to Azusa's ear to give it a firm lick before nibbling on the lobe. This action caused the raven-haired girl to tense up and squirm half-heartedly against the grip before relaxing fully to the affections.

"You're a dork, you know that right?" Azusa whispered sensually before she turned around in Yui's grasp so she was straddling the girl's legs, facing her fully, her arms went around her lover's neck and she grinned a little before she felt Yui's hands go to her rear to hold her firmly.

"I may be a dork, but I'm your dork." Yui mumbled softly as they stared into each other's eyes before slowly leaning in to kiss.

However, before their lips could touch Yui suddenly turned her head away from Azusa to let out a loud sneeze.

They sat there in silence for a few moments before Yui whined pathetically and Azusa let out a frustrated sigh.

"At least you waited till I got over my cold to get one…"

"Life is so cruel!"

The next few days it was Azusa's turn to take care of Yui as the girl moaned and groaned about the universe being against their relationship. But all Azusa could do was smile, for Yui had done a very good job at taking care of her, so now she could return the favor, even if Yui was slightly annoying with a cold.

Author Note: Hehe, just a little something I felt like writing. I guess this sort of counts as chapter two of Accelerando, but I wanted to make it separate from the actual story. Also, ironically I got sick with a cold/flu right after writing this so I can sympathize with Azusa. Plus made writing this a whole lot easier after going through the same thing. XD

Also I just finished listening to the new singles that are out of Nodoka, Ui, and Jun and I gotta say I love Ui's and Jun's the best…but I love Ui's more cause wow, can she sing….gah she's making me wanna write more fanfics about her. There aren't enough fanfics of Ui out there. Maybe I should start one. ^_^


	8. Hope Is The Thing With Feathers

Hope Is The Thing With Feathers

"Oh, look at this one Azusa, I think you'd look really pretty in this one!" Yui shouted across the room towards her girlfriend. Azusa sighed softly, she knew Yui would be excited about shopping for dresses, but she seemed to be a little overly excited about it. As she brought her hand to rub her temples her eyes caught a soft glint on her ring finger. She blinked a couple of times and began to smile reminiscently at the ring, it brought memories of happiness to her mind as she walked over and began looking over the white wedding dress. They had grown up since high school; Azusa no longer wore her twin pigtails and decided to keep her hair straight while Yui discarded her hairpins.

"Yui, you know it's considered bad luck to be helping me find my wedding dress right?"

"That's only if you're marrying a man, Azunyan~" Yui purred out as she gave her fiancé a gentle push behind the dress so they could see how it would look on her.  
Azusa looked over the dress from the back and noted how frilly it was and couldn't really see herself in something so flashy.

"I don't think this one would work…"  
Yui nodded in agreement before she began her search once more.

It had been exactly a few days since Yui proposed to her and it was Yui who wanted to go dress shopping today.

"You're not going to cross-dress again for me right?" Azusa asked as she walked over to look at the rack her girlfriend was staring at thoughtfully. Yui smirked and turned to give Azusa a sly grin.

"What would you do if I did? Wouldn't I look good in a tuxedo?"

Azusa face went bright red at the thought before she began frowning.

"T-That's not the point, I want you to…be yourself at our wedding…" It still felt weird saying that, but Azusa couldn't deny how happy it made her feel when she thought about all the planning they would be doing.

"Tell you what, we've been looking here for an hour and a half…how about we go to that ice cream shop you like by our apartment."  
"Really? You're going to take me there?" Yui asked as she bounced on the balls of her feet, looking extremely excited.

"Mou, are you really 23? You still act like you're in high school…" Azusa whispered playfully as she gave her girlfriend a push before walking towards the exit.

"But you fell in love with me so I can't be too bad." Yui purred out as she caught up to the black haired girl and reached out to take her hand in her own, giving it a gentle squeeze. Azusa looked down at their joined hands and smiled to herself while they walked out of the store and started making their way down the street. She sometimes felt like they were flaunting their relationship a bit too much when they held hands in public, but she did make a promise to be more open and not care about what others thought. Azusa knew people stared at them, but those feelings of shame and embarrassment soon passed for younger guitarist, as she got more comfortable just being with the airhead. Azusa really wasn't even listening to Yui as the girl began talking about starting their own business and getting that kitten they've always wanted when they accidently bumped into a passing couple.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry." Yui quickly said as she helped Azusa to her feet before looked over as the man helped his wife up.

"No no, it's oka-" He suddenly stopped midsentence as his eyes fell on Azusa and Yui's ring before a look of rage formed on his face. "Oh…never mind, in fact, yeah you better be sorry." He hissed causing both the younger girls to tense up at the sudden sourness in the air around them. The woman looked over the two of them then her face began just as hard-boiled as her husband's.

"Excuse me?" Azusa growled as she finally noticed why they were getting so defensive. She could tell instantly these folks were of old traditions. Man does the work, woman spits out the babies, however she and Yui never had to deal with people like that yet, and Azusa had hoped they never would.

"My husband doesn't have to explain himself to people like you." The woman said flatly while reaching out to link her arm with his.

"What does she mean people like us?" Yui asked innocently, however there was nervousness in her voice, Azusa felt extremely bad for the older guitarist, she had never had to deal with people who were against their relationship. She just wanted to get out of this situation before it got too bad.  
"It's nothing Yui, come on, let's go get you that ice cream." Azusa tugged on Yui's arm to lead her away from the couple when the man stepped out of line.

"That's right, go waste the rest of your sinful life with your _dyke _girlfriend."  
_That's it!_ Azusa thought as she quickly turned to face the man before Yui quickly wrapped her arms around her waist. Yui saw the look of pure rage in her fiancé's eyes and reacted before the younger woman could.  
"A-Azusa!"

"How _dare_ you!" Azusa yelled as she struggled against the hold to try and inflict some form of physical harm to the hateful man. "We haven't done anything wrong, you have no right to call her that!"

"Azusa, it's okay, stop!" Yui yelled desperately as she tightened her hold, she was scared and worried that her girlfriend would do something completely stupid or illegal just because a man was being rude to them. The man smirked a little before his wife tugged on his arm.

"Dear, don't taunt the sinful…let's just go."  
"Very well…" He whispered angrily before turning to continue his walk with his wife.

Azusa was spitting mad, she couldn't believe he had called Yui…she suddenly stopped struggling when she felt the older girl nuzzling her back weakly while her arms continued to hold her tight.

"…Yui?" Azusa whispered as she finally stopped struggling and turned around to face her lover. Yui's eyes were slightly misted, and she had that scary emotionless look on her face before Azusa began caressing her upper arms to help snap her out of it. Once Yui found her way out of her mind she looked at Azusa with a frightened, but relieved look on her face.

"O-Oh, you're not struggling anymore…if I let you go will you promise not to hurt that man?"  
"Yes…I'm sorry." Azusa whispered shamefully as she shook slightly with unvented anger. Yui loosened her arms and put them around her in a hug, nuzzling against the side of her face before talking once more.  
"Why did you get so angry at him?"

"…Are you serious? Didn't you hear what he called you?" Azusa asked as she looked at Yui wide eyed.

"What was it he used again…I…don't even know what that word means."  
Of course. Sweet, kind and innocent Yui wouldn't know a word like that. And it almost broke Azusa's heart that the man had used it so hatefully towards someone so pure. Azusa began to fidget as Yui's inquisitive eyes started at her so intently, waiting to hear an explanation.

"I…don't want to say…it's not something one uses in civilized conversation." Azusa said softly as she pulled away from the hug and began tugging Yui towards the ice cream shop, but she felt her lover stand her ground, holding her in place before giving that painfully innocent stare once more.  
"Please Azusa, I want to understand why you get so angry at him…"

Azusa looked down at her feet and felt tears come to her eyes as she clutched her fists tightly to her sides.

"H-He called you a…dyke…it's a word that's very hurtful to people like us."

"Why is it hurtful?"

"Because it's just…a word that's suppose to be bad." Azusa whispered, she really didn't know how to make Yui understand how vile of a word it was. "It's just a bad word that means…what we are."  
"But doesn't that mean he would be dyke too? He had a girlfriend too." Yui stated rather plainly. Azusa began crying softly while laughing, she felt horrible for doing so, but Yui was just so naive when it came to things like this, and that was one of the reasons Azusa had hoped her sweet lover would never have to hear words like that.

"N-No Yui, it's only for two girls dating…it's an offensive and vile word and he said it to cause us pain."

Yui reached up to brush away the tears on her young girlfriend's face before taking the hand with the ring on it and began smiling gently and understandingly at the distraught girl.

"I honestly don't care what he said Azusa, but now that I understand why you got upset I can comfort you…" She whispered as she pulled Azusa into another hug, stroking her long black hair soothingly while breathing in her perfume. "What he said shouldn't make you angry, because even if I knew what it was that he said I wouldn't let it bother me, you know why?"

"No…why?" Azusa asked as she began to relax in Yui's arms.

"Because I have the most wonderful woman in my life…right next to me. He is just jealous he doesn't have an Azusa to call his own. And he should be!" Yui suddenly said, a cute pout on her lips. "My Azusa cooks, cleans, and is wonderful to me. And I love her, and nothing, not even people like them, will change my mind on that."

Azusa felt her heart literally stop for a beat as she listened to Yui pour her heart out and couldn't help but cry even more. Tears fell from her cheeks as she put her hands over her eyes.

"A-Ah, did I say something wrong?" Yui asked as she became worried and she began to stroke Azusa's back firmly trying to soothe her pains.

"N-No, ah…you didn't. Everything you just said…and everything you've done for me…is why I've fallen in love with you. You…and your endless optimism and love." Azusa sobbed out as she continued to cry. "I'm crying because, I also have the most wonderful, kind and loving woman by my side."

Yui's eyes went wide and she began to smile more as she held Azusa as close as possible.

"How so?"  
"…She says the strangest things sometimes, but even then…only I can decipher them, only I can understand her…and she has given me so many great things in my life that I can't even begin…and I'm marrying her. Nothing could make me happier then to be with her the rest of my life." Azusa said firmly as she quickly buried herself into Yui's embrace as her tears began to soak the pink t-shirt Yui had on. "I love you…I love you so much Yui. I-I'm sorry I got upset with what he said…cause you're right. He's just jealous." She finally looked up into Yui's eyes and smiled brightly while she felt the older woman brush away the tears once more.

"I love you too Azusa…Now how about we get that ice cream, this time it'll be my treat!" Yui exclaimed as she put an arm around her lover's waist and began walking her down the street once more.

Azusa nodded firmly before looking at her ring once more. She was truly blessed to have such an amazing fiancé, and that Yui seemed to have enough hope for the both of them and more. Azusa then snuggled firmly into Yui's side as the brunette began going off on another ice cream tangent. But then again Azusa never minded, she loved Yui's voice, and right now that was all she wanted to listen to.

Off in the distance, a white dove watched over the two lovers before flying off into the sunset, a sign for nothing but good things for them in the future.

Author Notes: T_T I surprised myself with how emotional this got for me. Being a lesbian myself I hate the term dyke, but this, is how I see Yui handling the situation. It's heart breaking how naïve she is at times, however her out look is just so refreshing. I hope you guys enjoyed this one, it was a bit tough prompt wise, but then again it felt so wonderful to write. Also, still stuck on the chapter of Warm Summer Nights, but hopefully this will keep you till then. ^_^


	9. Shield

Shield

None of them really expected this to happen. For Yui, of all people, to gain a male suitor, especially when she is dating and living with Azusa. It came to a surprise to Azusa as well, however when Yui came home in tears because the so called suitor was pressuring her into leaving Azusa for him, and it only made the pigtailed girl even more furious. It had gotten to the point where Azusa could no longer stand for Yui being alone and would meet her at her classes so she could walk her to her next.

But the man was persistent. His name was Wanjoubo, at least that was all Azusa could remember about him. He went to the university next to hers and Yui's and they met only by coincidence when the airhead was going to meet Azusa for lunch. He followed her. And right when Azusa set her eyes on the man she couldn't stop the instant jealousy that flared in her very soul.

Wanjoubo seemed like a kind man at first, going out of his way to walk Yui to their meeting spot before he turned into a vicious viper that wanted nothing more then to make the poor innocent Yui his prey.

After that day he began meeting her outside the university's gates, giving her flowers and chocolates (all of which Yui refused), and even offered her money just to go out with him. Yui wasn't that stupid and she saw through the hallow man's lies and tall tales and turned each one of his advances down.

But that didn't stop him. He began threatening her through mail, Azusa remembered seeing the first one. Yui was sitting on the couch with a hand over her mouth while tears were welling up in her eyes as the younger guitarist snatched the paper out of her hands and read it herself.

_If you don't want to get hurt you'll go out with me._

_If you don't want your roommate hurt, you'll go out with me._

_If you don't want any of your friends to be hurt you'll go out with me._

The man was insufferable. Azusa was fuming as she threw each letter away and promised Yui she'd never leave her side again just to make sure she didn't get hurt.

But one day, just one day seemed to be enough. Azusa couldn't get out of class fast enough and Yui had to make the trip home by herself.

Azusa cursed her luck when she was finally able to get out of the lecture hall before pulling out her phone to call Yui to see if she made it home all right. But as the phone continued to ring without anyone picking up, Azusa could feel her heart drop into her stomach.

_No_.

Was the only thing going through her mind as she sent frantic texts to each one of her friends at the college and even the old members of the Light Music Club, telling them all Yui was missing and she needed their help to find her.

Mio and Ritsu were the first to respond saying they'd look for her everywhere they could and would call back if they found anything.

Tsumugi and Ui were next, saying they hadn't heard from her all day and that they would help in any way they could. Even if it meant Tsumugi getting some of her father's bodyguards to come with them so they could find Yui faster.

Even Jun and Lynn said they would run over to the university grounds to help look for Yui.

Azusa didn't reply to any of them after she read those messages. It was nice knowing she wasn't the only person running around the campus at night looking for her lost lover. She was extremely worried she would get there too late. That something unspeakable would happen to her innocent Yui. Why did the innocent ones have to suffer the most? Yui had done nothing in her life that make her the victim of such a horrible crime. Azusa felt tears in her eyes as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

Then she heard it; it was a faint yell of pain and fear.

_Yui!_

Azusa ran towards the sound and as she got closer she could hear two people struggling, a man grunting in pain before a high pitched voice yelled out once more before it was smothered by something, maybe a hand.

"Shut up! I told you if you don't I'm just going to hurt you more."  
"L-Leave me alone!"

Azusa could feel her lip upturn into a snarl as she quickly ran into the alleyway where the voices were and before anything else could happen the raging girl jumped onto the man's back and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he began thrashing.

"A-Azusa!"

"W-What the fu-Get off!" Wanjoubo began clawing at Azusa's arms to try and get her to release him, but her adrenaline was spiked so high that she couldn't feel the pain, couldn't feel anything that is, until he rocketed backwards slamming the girl on his back against the wall. Azusa felt her back connect to the brick wall then felt her head smack hard against it. Her vision blurred and her arms went slack, enough for Wanjoubo to pry her off and toss her to the ground next to Yui.

As her vision began to clear, she could see Yui was all right for the most part, she looked a bit shaken and clothing looked in slight disarray, but other then that she looked fine.

But Wanjoubo stood ominously above the two lovers before he reached out to yank Yui by the arm making her yell out once more.

Azusa saw red.

She was once again up and she tackled the man to the ground, making him release Yui once more, as she began to slap, punch, and hit anything she could reach. The man made a grunt of discomfort as he was pelted with the tiny fists before he grabbed one of her hands and twisted it backwards making Azusa wince as he pushed her off once more.

"You little…"  
"Bastard!" Azusa yelled as she felt him yank her to her feet before a fist connected with her temple, rendering her sight useless once more as spots began to overtake her vision.

"I'll teach you to interrupt…" When Azusa heard that she felt something sharp connect with her ribs. She wasn't sure what had just hit her until she felt it once again, this time pain began to blossom through her entire body when she realized Wanjoubo was kicking her as hard as he could while she was down on the ground. Azusa couldn't see, couldn't hear and her mouth began to fill with a coppery taste as she let out yelps of pain as she felt something in her snap. That hurt much more then anything she had ever felt before and even more blood began to fill her mouth as she let out a scream of pain. However, the pain stopped and Azusa wondered why for a moment until she heard a whimper from on top of her. She then realized that another person was shielding her body from the assault. As her vision began to sharpen her eyes widened when she noticed Yui covering her body with her own, taking the sharp kicks. The look of pain was etched into Yui's innocent feature and Azusa could do nothing but watch wide eyed as the man continued his assault.

"OI! Bastard! Leave them alone!"

"Mugi! Over here!"

Azusa vaguely heard as she felt Yui sigh weakly as the man stopped kicking and began to run while an angry drummer chased after him.

"Over there! Get him!" She could hear Tsumugi yell before a gasp followed her voice.

"Onee-chan! Azusa-chan!"

"Quick call an ambulance!"

"R-Right!"

That was Ui, Jun and Lynn. They had found them. Azusa slowly felt her consciousness slip away as Yui tightened her grip on the younger girl while tears began to pelt the wounded girl's body.

"A-Azusa…stay awake…"  
She heard Yui plead, but as garnet orbs slowly closed she felt her own lips move. She wanted to tell Yui everything was going to be fine, that she was fine, but as blackness over took her mind, she knew she was too hurt to even think straight. However, she was happy that her friends had found them when they did.

* * *

The next thing Azusa saw when her eyes opened was bright white. It hurt so much that her head began to pound as she closed her eyes once more. She wondered if she had died and gone to heaven, but knew that was stupid for she still felt pain.

"She's waking up! Onee-chan look!"

"A-Azusa?"

Azusa felt her hand get squeezed softly before she slowly opened her eyes once more and couldn't help but smile weakly when she saw Yui's bright smile and tears. Now that they were in a bright hospital room Azusa could plainly see what damage had been done to her lover. She had a bandage on her cheek and around her neck while she looked to be in normal clothing but as Azusa's eyes traveled down Yui's arms she could see a few bandages there as well. Worry over took her common sense and she returned the squeeze before opening her mouth to talk. At first all that came out was a weak noise before she cleared her throat and tried once more.

"Y….Y-Yui…are you okay?"

"Me?...A-Azusa you…you're the one who got hurt the most…I just had a few bruises and cuts…" Yui whispered weakly as she began nuzzling the hand that held her own. "You…had a concussion…a broken rib…and your arm is…b-broken too."  
"…I don't care…are you okay…he was kicking you too…"  
"I know…but…I have bruises on my ribs too, but you…Azusa…"  
"Azusa-chan, you've been out for two days…Onee-chan was really worried about you."  
Azusa finally noticed everyone who was in the room. Ui was sitting next to Yui, patting her sister calmly on the back while Tsumugi was sitting behind her looking equally as worried. Mio and Ritsu standing in the back looking very relieved to see their kouhai awake once more while Jun and Lynn were at the foot of her hospital bed smiling happily.

Azusa wanted to move more, but after hearing about her broken bones she decided against it and pulled her hand out of Yui's grasp so she could stroke the girl's tears away.

"Shh…it's okay…I'm not dead so don't cry so much."  
"B-But…you passed out after I-I told you not to…I was so worried you wouldn't wake back up…" Yui whimpered out as she nuzzled the hand more firmly. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…if I had just waited for you to get out of class he wouldn't have…"  
Azusa shushed her once more as she ran her fingers through Yui's messy hair before stroking the back of her neck with one finger, trying hard to sooth her girlfriend's worries.

"I'm awake now…it'll be okay…I just need to recover."  
"I'll take good care of you Azusa! Just you wait and see, I'll cook for you, get your homework and I'll bath you-"  
"Oi, leave that talk for the apartment, stupid." Ritsu said playfully as she patted the still distressed girl on the head.

Azusa looked over everyone's smiling faces before she couldn't help herself, she had to know about what happened.  
"Uhm…Ritsu-senpai…?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to that man…"  
"Ah…well he almost got away, but Mugi's bodyguards tackled him before he could get to his car…it was pretty intense you should have seen it! I've never seen so many guys in suits tackle a man like that!"

"It was pretty intense…" Mio added as she rolled her eyes.

Azusa laughed softly while Yui continued to list off things they would do while she was recovering and she couldn't help but be thankful for their love. Yui had protected her, even after Azusa tried to protect her. She was happy to have someone like that in her life as well as have wonderful friends who were willing to back them up in times of need.

* * *

Author Notes: I have been so stressed lately and I have to admit something…when I get stressed I take it out on characters I like .. So this prompt was made! It could have been so much worse, but I don't like stories like that which is why this one ends so well. It still made me sad though, I don't like the idea of Azusa and Yui getting hurt…its like the equivalent of a kitten and a puppy getting kicked. T_T aw I just depressed myself more. **Pout** anyways, working on this prompt as well as everything else…sorry I'm getting a bit slow with updates. It's just been so stressful lately.


	10. Strawberries

Strawberries

"Say Ahh~"  
"No! I can feed myself!"

"But Azunyan, it always tastes better when someone else feeds you, don't you agree, Ricchan?"

"Oh yes! My Mio-chan always feeds me her best sweet things, especially that sweet thing right between her-"

_Thwack!_

"Itai! I was going to say between your cabinets at home! At home! So violent Mio-chuan…"

"Liar!"

Azusa blushed deeply as she watched the playful flirting between Mio and Ritsu, more Ritsu then Mio though for the raven-haired girl valued their secrecy even if they didn't have to be secret around their friends. It was just a few days ago that the two had come to the Light Music Club and told them about their relationship, which really didn't come as a surprise to anyone, but they were very happy for the two girls. However, since then Yui had started acting differently towards their kouhai, giving her more hugs and offering more kisses, all of which Azusa refused out of embarrassment. But the twin-tailed girl couldn't deny that seeing Ritsu and Mio acting so closely together had opened a door that caused Azusa's brain to become clouded every time Yui was around.

Of course she didn't fully understand the feeling yet, Azusa hoped in time she would. But right now the group was having strawberry cake and Yui was trying to feed her once again, but Azusa stood her ground and refused the affections before Yui did something rather unexpected.

She pouted and took the bite off the end of her fork before sticking her strawberry on it and holding it up at Azusa, her eyes showing an unknown emotion that caused the young guitarist's heart to race.

"Say Ahh? Please?"

Chocolate stared into garnet before Azusa's eyes switched back and forth from Yui to the strawberry.

Yui had never offered her strawberry to anyone before. After all she proclaimed rather loudly once that the strawberry was the heart and soul of the cake and it was obviously just as precious to her as Gitah was. To have it offered so willingly was a sign of deep affection and caring she felt for her kouhai and Azusa knew it would be extremely rude to refuse the offer. So she sighed softly and closed her eyes while opening her mouth. Yui made a cute noise of happiness before slipping the fruit into her mouth and watched in fascination as Azusa slowly ate it.

It was right then she knew Yui felt something more then just friendship with her, but she was still unsure of her own feelings for the airhead. But she did know she was never the same around Yui after that. She allowed Yui to hug her whenever she wanted without protest, and when Yui wanted kisses Azusa would just tilt her head away so the lips would touch her cheek instead of her lips. After all she was still battling many feelings in her chest as Yui showered her with affections best shown to a boyfriend.

It wasn't until after Yui finally confessed that Azusa returned the feelings, after some deep thinking of course, and the two began their bonding. Yui's idea of dating was rather boring sometimes compared to what Azusa had seen on movies, but she couldn't complain, she enjoyed being around the airhead greatly after they started dating. One day, Yui brought a cake to her apartment and waited patiently for Azusa to show up before almost tackling her over once she opened the door.  
"A-Ah, Yui! Don't do that, I never know if you're home or not when I open the door." Azusa said firmly as she tried valiantly to keep her balance while Yui rubbed her head against her own.

"I bought you something Azusa! I've been waiting for you to come over so I can give it to you." Yui said proudly as she grabbed her girlfriend's hand and lead her over to the cake and sat her down.  
"…What's this?"

"A strawberry cake!"  
"I know that, but what's it for? I don't think it's been a month since we've started dating."  
"It's been a few months since I gave you my strawberry." Yui stated, crossing her arms formally while nodding her head seriously.

Azusa blinked rapidly, still not following Yui's thought process.

"…What?"

"Mou, Azusa! Don't you remember back when I was going to high school with you and I gave you my strawberry."  
"Yes…but I don't understand…"

"Let me explain," Yui said as she sat down next to her girlfriend and began to smile brightly. "Strawberries are the heart of a cake! The soul of a cake! It stands for so much even if it's so little." Yui stated as she reached over and took Azusa's hands in her own, bringing them up to her face to nuzzle them affectionately before opening those innocent eyes to stare deeply into Azusa's wide confused eyes.

"To me, Azusa, you are my strawberry…"  
Suddenly those garnet orbs got much wider when she realized what Yui was saying.  
"You…mean…I mean that much to you?"  
"Yep!"  
Azusa looked down at the strawberry cake that was all for her, this one small piece that Yui had bought her before she began to smile shyly. She reached out to grab her fork and stabbed the small fruit and shot Yui a look, noticing the large smile on her face, before she brought the sweet fruit up to Yui's mouth. It was the older guitarist's turn to look at Azusa shocked, but the twin tailed girl just continued to smile while blushing deeply.  
"Say Ahh, Yui."  
Azusa was sure she saw tears in those chocolate colored eyes, but they were soon gone as Yui slowly leaned in and took the strawberry into her mouth and began to eat the fruit slowly, obviously savoring it's sweet taste and obvious symbolism.

It would be a year later when the symbolism of strawberries would come back to the couple as Yui came home from work late one night. The poor brunette was exhausted and wanted nothing more then to curl up next to her lover and fall asleep. She took off her shoes at the door, locked the door, and padded across the tiled floors to the bedroom.

"Azusa, I'm home…" Eyes went wide when she noticed Azusa lying in bed with a small cake in her hands and a bowl of strawberries on the nightstand next to the bed. But that wasn't what caught Yui's attention.

Azusa was as naked as the day she was born, body covered in a thin layer of whipped cream as she grinned shyly up at her lover.

"Happy Birthday Yui." Was all Azusa said as Yui tugged her clothing off as fast as possible before joining the younger guitarist in bed.

She didn't care how tired she was, Yui would never pass up an opportunity like this, especially since Azusa profusely refused to do this months earlier!

She instantly went to work on licking off the whipped cream on the upper part of Azusa's body while her hands took the cake and set it aside before pinning the hands of her lover above her head. Yui smiled proudly at the noises her lover was making as she licked a trail down to those petite breasts. Azusa arched towards each firm nip and lick as she watched Yui happily lick up all there was before she reached out to grab a strawberry from the bowl and when Yui came back up for a kiss Azusa pressed the fruit to her lips and giggled as Yui licked all around the fruit, making sure to get her fingers, before taking it into her mouth and munching on it contently.

Yui let out a soft moan as she felt Azusa attack her neck with pleasant kisses before she was pushed onto her back and Azusa straddled her waist before she grabbed a few more strawberries and couldn't help but laugh as Yui gave her the most blissfully pleased looked she had ever seen on her lover.

"Did I die and go to heaven, Azusa? Because this is how I imagined it."  
"That's so cliché, but…I'm glad you like it. I know we've been a little tight on money…but strawberries and whipped cream are pretty cheap…"  
"And they all go so well together on Azunyan's cute little body."  
Azusa rolled her eyes at the comment and continued to feed Yui some strawberries before leaning in to kiss those slightly redder lips before mumbling happily against them as she felt her lover's hands wonder up and down her bare back.

"Tonight's all about you Yui…I'll do whatever you want, well within reasonable limits of course." Azusa whispered as she began to press a few tender kisses along Yui's jaw while she ran her fingers up and down her lover's sides, causing her to shiver uncontrollably.

"Really? Then why are you on top?"  
Azusa raised an eyebrow and was about to respond when she felt Yui flip her over onto her back and proceeded to enjoy ever bit of her birthday present for the next few hours.

By the time all the strawberries were gone, the cake was gone, and the whipped cream completely used up, it was about one in the morning and both Azusa and Yui were utterly exhausted, both of them sporting their new love marks on each other's necks while cuddling close to each other while panting heavily.

Yui sighed softly against the hot skin of Azusa's neck before she got up on her hands and stared down into those tired eyes.

"Thank you for the best birthday ever…I'll have to work extra hard for your birthday next year…you made mine look like a tea party….which I guess is okay if you really like tea."  
"M-Mou...Yui…" Azusa panted as she reached up and pulled her lover down so they could cuddle more. "I don't care what it is, anything from you makes me happy."

Yui grinned pleasantly before allowing Azusa to bury herself within her embrace before she kissed her forehead and closed her eyes.

Azusa really was her strawberry, and because they gave each other their hearts and souls, they would spend many more years happily together, enjoying the fruits of life from time to time.

Who knew strawberries meant so much?

Author Note: Yay, finally a happy prompt! Starts when Azusa and Yui are still in high school, ends when they are living together in the apartment. This was sweet and since the prompt was strawberries, I couldn't pass up this, excuse the pun, sweet opportunity. I hope you guys enjoy this little sweet prompt, and sorry there is no sex scene this time, mainly because I just wanted it to be sweet. ^_^


	11. Gloves

Gloves

"Snow! Azusa! Azusa! Look at it!" Yui yelled happily as she ran outside of the apartment in her winter coat, snow pants and boots while twirling around happily as the beautiful flakes floated down from the clouded sky.

"Yui! Put on some gloves before you get frostbite!" Azusa yelled as she ran after her oblivious lover. She was holding out the gloves towards the girl as she twirled, but when the airhead glanced at the twin tailed girl she couldn't help but grab hold of her and pulled her into the twirling dance while giggling happily.

"Azunyan! It's so pretty out here now! I don't even care that it's so cold!"

"Y-Yui! Stop! Put your gloves on then we can twirl about…"  
"Hai hai." Yui said happily while grabbing the gloves from Azusa and quickly put them on before flopping backwards on her back into a pile of snow, it cushioned her with a soft _fwamp_ and she began to create a snow angle.

Azusa watched with an exasperated look on her face while Yui enjoyed the few inches of snow that they got and slowly a smile graced those lips as she watched how happy the brunette got.

_It's always going to be like this isn't it? Just watching? Never playing along with her…no we're together now for better or for worse…_

Soon a mischievous grin appeared on Azusa's face as she bent down and started packing up snow. As Yui rolled around in the snow while giggling loudly she didn't noticed her lover's grin nor did she see the snow ball that came sailing at her as she sat up to tell Azusa just how pretty the snow was. But once it hit Yui in the face she couldn't help but yelp out and stare wide eyed at her lover with a look of shock on her face, as well as snow.

Azusa just giggled innocently before stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"What?"

"…Did you throw a snow ball at me?"

"What? Who told you that? I wouldn't do such a dastardly thing." Azusa replied as she bent back down to pack up more snow.

Yui quickly caught onto her plan and quickly brushed off the snow on her and began to pack up a little ball of snow as well.

"You, Nakano Azusa, have started a war...I won't relent!"

"Is that a challenge? I'll gladly take it, Hiasawa Yui!"  
Azusa was the first to throw once more and Yui quickly dodged but let out an oof as the ball smacked her backside before she quickly turned to send one at her lover. The ball smacked Azusa in the shoulder making her shriek before laughing loudly while diving behind a large tree for protection.

"Come out Azunyan! Yui's not gonna hurt ya~"

"Hollow lies! I'll never come out!" Azusa yelled as she got ready to throw another snowball. As she turned to aim she was surprised to find Yui had disappeared, as she scanned the area for the girl in question she began to feel an ominous presence behind her and before she could even turn, arms wrapped around her waist tightly and she could help but scream as snow was stuffed down the back of her coat and sweat.

"My name is Hirasawa Yui, and you killed my father! Prepare to die!"

"Y-Y-Y-YUI!"

Yui laughed at the expression on Azusa's face as the girl tried to wiggle out of her grasp to get the cold snow that was melting in her clothing out, but after a few unsuccessfully attempts she finally tried a different tactic.

"Y-Yui…" Azusa whispered sensually causing the brunette's eyes to go wide as she stared at the now sexy eyes of her lover. "I'm all sorts of cold right now…p-please Yui-sama…I need to be warmed up…I give in…you win the war."  
"A-Ah…" Yui whimpered out as she felt Azusa's lips press against her neck before trailing up to her ear all while easily pushing the girl over into the snow to continue the rather 'innocent' make out session.

Yui was in heaven right now, loving that Azusa was openly kissing her so deeply, tongues roaming each others mouths while Yui's hands were now hanging loosely off Azusa's hips as her young lover lead her in this wonderful act. But soon Azusa's lips left hers and they trailed to her ear once more, giving it a playful lick before whispering ever so evilly into it.

"I win."  
"Huh?"

It was Yui's turn to screech as Azusa stuffed a hand full of snow down Yui's front and before Yui could even move to get up to shake the snow out Azusa pinned her lover's arms down while straddling her waist to make sure there was no way for the girl to move.

"N-No f-f-fair!" Yui yelled out as she wiggled and struggled against the hold. "Azusa! It buuurns!"

"That's what you get for doing it to me!"

Azusa was vaguely aware that as she held Yui down she could barely feel her own hands as she smirked happily when Yui finally stopped squirming and looked up at her lover apologetically.

"Okay…you win. Let me up?"

"Hmm…okay." Azusa whispered as she rolled off her girlfriend and laid flat on her back while staring up at the sky to watch the snow drift ever so slowly to the ground. As she was about to speak she heard Yui gasp audibly and shot her a questioning gaze.

"What's wrong?"

"Your hands! Azusa! Where are your gloves!"

"Huh?"

Azusa brought her hands to the front of her face and was surprised to find them bare. Come to think of it, she didn't remember putting on her own gloves, just remembered running outside to give Yui hers.

She quickly began to rub them together to get some heat back into them while puffing hot air onto them.  
"I can't believe I forgot my own gloves…"  
"Here, give them to me." Yui said as she quickly grabbed the reddish hands in her own and quickly she unzipped her coat and pulled Azusa close while wrapping her arms around her. "Okay…uhm…you can put them under my sweater."  
"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just be careFUL! ACK!" Yui yelped out as she felt the very cold hands touch her bare stomach, the feeling actually burnt for a moment before she quickly wrapped Azusa tightly in her grasp to block out the remaining cold while shivering. "M-Mou, I w-was going to s-say go slowly, you're hands are c-cold, b-but since you did that, I'll be fine…just c-cold as all hell."  
"Gomen, I just didn't want them any colder…you're really warm Yui. I can't believe you complained as much as you did back in high school." Azusa whispered as she tucked her head underneath Yui's, blushing softly as she felt warm slowly make its way back into her numb hands.

"A-Ah…well…I complained about a lot of things didn't I?"

"Heh…yeah…but that's okay. I still fell in love with you didn't I?"

At this, Yui began to grin like an idiot before she placed her chin on top of Azusa's head before closing her eyes.

"Yeah…and I'm glad you did."

Azusa looked up from underneath her lover's chin and couldn't help but smile as she began to press those soft lips against the bare throat while pressing her body closer.

"Thank you…for everything Yui."  
"Hm? You're welcome Azusa." Yui whispered softly as her eyes fluttered from the soft kisses Azusa was giving her throat.

"You know…my hands are starting to warm up, but you're feeling a little cold. Do you want to go back inside for some hot coco?"

"Ah! Really? You'd make some for me?"  
"Of course, after all you were the one who warmed me up." Azusa replied as she pulled away slightly to kiss her lover's chin before smiling tenderly up at that happy innocent face. "Now, lets go inside…and get you warmed up since you're getting cold now."  
"Thank you Azusa~ I love yooou." Yui purred as she rubbed her head against Azusa's while hugging her tightly.  
"Hehe, hai hai, I love you too."

* * *

Author Notes: Boy, this was a short update prompt that was pretty much inspired by the snow I am getting currently. Yes it snowed a while back, but that was mostly ice…this is real snow! And it's so pretty I just had to write something while watching it. Sorry it's a bit short, but it's still sweet and tender like all Yui/Azusa stories should be! Despite uhm, the two prompts that I wrote that weren't all sunshine and flowers. ^^; Anyways, please enjoy it even if it is a bit short. ^_^


	12. Nightmare

Nightmare

"_Y-Yui?"_

_Pitch-blackness was everywhere. She couldn't see, couldn't hear, and couldn't feel anything._

_Soon though everything came into sharp focus and she could plainly see the unmoving body of the one she held so dearly to her heart._

_There was so much blood and the maroon stain kept growing on the unconscious girl's side._

"_Yui!"_

_She finally was able to move her legs as she quickly ran over to the body and began to push her hand against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. It wouldn't stop and Yui's body was growing colder by the minute.  
"G-gomen ne…"_

_That voice sounded so weak as Yui called out to her, eyes half-lidded and obviously in pain._

"_D-Don't say that…"  
"…g-gomen…"  
"S-Shut up s-stupid, y-you'll be f-fine…I just have t-to call the…" Her phone was missing, why of all times was it missing now! She looked around frantically for the device but was only surrounded by darkness. There was no way to find it now, and Yui was slowly leaving.  
"I…I l-lov-"  
"Shh…You'll b-be okay….don't leave me."  
She felt Yui take a deep shuddery breath before exhaling deeply…and didn't breathe again. Those half-lidded eyes stared up into her own, and she could feel her own will snapping as she pulled the body close and began to rock slowly back and forth slowly.  
"…n-no…Y-Yui…."_

_Nothing will bring her back._

_She was dead._

_Dead…_

"N-no! YUI!" Azusa snapped up in bed, shaking violently as she tried to breathe, when she felt it impossible to control herself as she began to fumble around for the nightstand before tumbling out of bed onto the cold ground.

Cold sweat dripped down her body as she tried to calm her breathing, but she noticed that with each shaky breath she took, less air she got.

"Azusa! What's wrong?" Came a worried reply before a figure got down on the floor with her. "Kami-sama! You're so pale! Calm down…calm down!"

Arms wrapped around the frightened kouhai trying to soothe the shakes out of her with calm strokes as Azusa continued to hyperventilate. She couldn't get the image out of her head.

Yui dying and bleeding.

Yui's last breathe.

Yui dead.

It sounded so final.

And as Azusa reached out to take hold of the person cradling her she finally focused her eyes on who it was.

Yui.

She was alive, breathing, not hurt.

"A…A-ah…Y-Yui?" Azusa whimpered out, unaware of the tears streaming down her face as she looked up into the worried chocolate eyes.  
"Azusa, it's okay…what happened? Why are you shaking so much?" Yui asked as she looked around for anything she could use to help the younger guitarist to calm down. She grabbed the cup of water near the lamp on the nightstand hand held it out to the still panicked girl. "Drink this, and take deep breaths…in through the nose out through the mouth."

After Azusa took three large gulps of water she began to take Yui's advice and slowly but surely the quakes rocking her body died down and she was finally able to breathe correctly.

Yui continued to rock her lover back and forth slowly, helping to soothe the shaken kouhai before she planted soft kisses along Azusa's face before pulling back to see even more tears then before and her lover's face was scrunched up in agony.  
"Azusa?" Yui whispered worriedly as she pushed her forehead against the younger girl's. "Shh…it's okay…don't cry."  
"Y-Yui…" Azusa whimpered out as she raised her hand and began to feel around Yui's side. Yui was a bit confused by what Azusa was doing and tilted her head slightly, but allowed Azusa to continue to map out the area with shaky hands before they wrapped around her tightly while Azusa buried her face into the fabric of her nightshirt. "I-It was…j-just a dream…y-you're okay…y-you're fine…"

"Oh…you had a nightmare?" Yui asked as she carefully picked Azusa up, bridal style, and laid her back down on the bed before getting into bed herself to just hold the still frightened girl close. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to…but it may help get out those shakes…I've never seen you shake this much…what could it have been about?"

Azusa looked away and couldn't help herself as a broken sob escaped her shut lips. She didn't want to remember it, but images kept flashing through her mind every time she closed her eyes.

The pained look on Yui's face, the broken voice of pain, the blood.

Azusa unconsciously began to wipe her hands on the bedding, trying to get the imaginary blood off her hands before Yui's grabbed her own tightly, stopping the movement.

"Azusa…please tell me, it's scary seeing you act like this." Yui said softly as she brought those hands to her lips and began to kiss each knuckle slowly.

"I…I-I had a d-dream about you…"  
"Why are you crying if…it was about me?" Yui asked naively, those innocent eyes searching pained hard eyes.

"B-Because…y-you…y-you w-were…" Azusa felt more tears slide down her cheeks as she closed her eyes tightly while yanking her hands away from Yui's to bury her face into the palms while sobs started to come more frequently.  
"A-Ah, Azusa, don't cry…"  
"Yui! You were dead!" Azusa cried out before she tossed her arms around her lover's shoulders and buried herself in the warm embrace, crying her heart out as Yui's eyes went wide with shock.

"You were dying, you got hurt….y-you died in my arms! I…I d-didn't ever want…I don't ever want to w-watch you…d-die." Azusa moaned out pitifully as she nuzzled her soaked face into the crook of Yui's neck as she felt those warm arms wrap around her tightly before nuzzling the side of her head slowly.  
"Shh…it's okay…I'm not dead…calm down."  
"N-No…I can't get the image out of my m-mind…Yui…there w-was so much…"  
"Azusa…look at me." Yui said firmly as she pulled back from the distraught girl and cupped her cheeks before looking sadly into those now red eyes. "Look…I'm not hurt…I'm okay…I'm worried about you, but that's besides the point…" Yui said with a small smile as her thumbs continuously stroked away tears that escaped those garnet orbs. "Look…take my image in now…the one that is breathing…that's very much alive and not going anywhere…do you understand?" Yui asked as she searched those clouded and pained eyes.

"…B-But what i-if…"  
"No Azusa…nothing will keep me away from you…do you understand? I'll be by your side for as long as you continue to breathe…" Yui admitted as she pulled the girl close and stroked up and down her back once more before kissing the side of her head. "My poor Azunyan…it's only a dream…I'm not going anywhere…I'm right here…still living…still yours."  
Azusa felt her eyes close slowly they were in pain from how much she cried as she leaned into the warm embrace.

Yui was right. She wasn't hurt, wasn't dying, so different from the Yui in her dream. She tried valiantly to banish the images that still tried to torment her before she felt lips press against her own.

_Take my image in now…the one that is breathing…that's very much alive and not going anywhere._

Azusa instantly pressed forward, kissing Yui desperately, hands clutching her shirt top tightly as they kissed over and over again, Yui comforting her lover with each deeper kiss. It wasn't much longer after that Azusa finally fell back asleep…

"_Ne Azusa! Over here! This spot is perfect!" Yui called out from on top of a grassy hill. She was in a pretty sundress with a picnic basket as she ran towards a lovely blooming cherry tree._

_Azusa found herself in a similar sundress that was blue instead of bright yellow and she smiled happily as she ran after the girl she loved._

_Yui sat down the basket before holding out her arms as Azusa ran into them, the two of them wrapped in a warm loving embrace before laughing out as they fell to the soft grass below._

"_Isn't this perfect? You can see all of Tokyo from up here." Yui said as she sat up with Azusa in her lap and looked out over the blue skies at the city miles off._

"_It's beautiful…how did you ever find this spot?" Azusa asked as she wrapped her arms around Yui's shoulders, peppering her face with affectionate kisses._

"_I dunno…but it's great isn't it! I'll bring us here every year, it'll be like a tradition!" Yui stated proudly as she returned those kisses before pushing her forehead against Azusa's. "Ne, Azusa?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I'll always be with you…so there'll be hundreds and hundreds of times we'll come out here…and each time…let's do something wonderful okay?"_

"_What is that suppose to mean Yui?...every day is wonderful with you…" Azusa whispered happily as she kissed Yui once more. "Thank you…for being you…Yui."  
The brunette just smiled as she wind blew pleasantly passed them as they met in a passionate kiss._

_

* * *

_

Author Note: Okay, this may be short, but it was very much needed. I was feeling rather depressed about one of the newest chapters of a story I read a lot, and to get out my depression I had to write something that started out depressing but ends up being sweet. So forgive me if it's a bit messy, but it helped so much. ;A; *still shell-shocked*

**EDIT:** lulz there were tons of blaring spelling mistakes so I fixed them! It was bugging me...also goes to show ya, you shouldn't write when emotional. XD


	13. Sweeten

Sweeten

Yui rolled lazily on the wooden floor of her apartment.

It was almost two in the afternoon and Azusa still wasn't home from work.

"Let's see…" Yui mumbled to herself as she held up her hands to count how many hours had gone by. "She left around six this morning…so she should have gotten off at one…why isn't she back yet!" Yui yelled out to no one in particular before she stretched out on the floor. She really did feel lonely and bored without her cute girlfriend around to mess with or tease. A small smile graced her lips as she thought about that cute little angry face before she curled up into a ball while giggling.

"I can't wait for her to get home~"

Yui sighed softly as she listened to the silence in her apartment. Apart from the soft sounds of the fan in the bedroom and the refrigerator making random noises, there really wasn't anything else to listen to.

However, Yui instantly sat up, a bright grin on her face when she heard the doorknob turn slightly as a key unlocked the door.

Azusa really didn't have anytime to recover from the tackle she got from her excited girlfriend as they literally tumbled onto the ground right outside the door. Yui began nuzzling her face against Azusa's while the kouhai gave a soft groan before she pulled her arms free and began to push her overly affectionate sempai off her.

"Mou, Yui!" Azusa yelled out as she sat up and looked at the groceries she had got that were now all over the ground.

"A-Ah, I'm sorry Azusa, I was just… excited to see you." Yui mumbled as she got down to help Azusa gather up the scrambled food items. Then Yui noticed that she had purchased a bunch of items that strangely one would use for making a cake.

Chocolate eyes widened as she began to bounce up and down excitedly while Azusa began to shift nervously while snatching the ingredients from Yui's hands.

"Are you making a cake Azunyan?" Yui asked innocently as she watched her girlfriend get up and walk into the apartment.

"Maybe." Azusa replied as she began to set out the ingredients while Yui shut the door and locked it.

"For me?"

"…Maybe." Azusa replied once more, this time a little more nervously as Yui snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist while putting her chin on Azusa's shoulder.

"Why~"

"Do I need a reason to spoil you? Even though you're already a spoiled brat." Azusa asked a she smirked playfully as Yui pouted.

"Come on~ Tell me please?" Yui whined out as she nuzzled the side of Azusa's head once more before the twin tailed girl wormed her way out of those arms to grab eggs from the refrigerator.

"Yui, there really isn't a reason for me to cook this other then I love seeing you smile." Azusa whispered bashfully as she began to sort out all the ingredients while Yui cooed happily at that answer before she kissed the girl on the cheek and quickly grabbed an apron and put it on.

Azusa noticed this and raised an eyebrow at this.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you!" Yui said confidently.

Azusa blinked a few times before shrugging a little.

"Sure, but remember to behave yourself." Azusa said as she kissed Yui on the lips briefly before going back to getting the cake mix ready.

It didn't take long for the two of them to get everything ready to be mixed in and Azusa was extremely pleased with how well Yui was behaving. So far the airhead didn't mess with anything, didn't tease her, and honestly helped her out a lot.

Sadly, that didn't last long as she started working on mixing everything together in the bowl and Yui watched intensely, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes.

"Ne, Azusa? Can I try a little?" Yui asked innocently while Azusa looked at her with a small glare.

"No." Azusa stated irritably.

Yui pouted at the response, but slowly wrapped her arms around the working girl's waist and kissed the back of her nape tenderly.

"Please~"

"N-nah…N-No Yui!"

Suddenly Yui reached over to take a bit of chocolate on her finger.  
Azusa frowned hard and turned her head to scold Yui for it, but was silenced as Yui put the finger in her mouth and began to suck on it seductively.

Azusa's breath caught in her throat as she stared wide-eyed at Yui for a few moments as the airhead pulled the finger out and smirked slyly.

"Azunyan needs to try the mix like this too~"

"H-Huh?"

Yui once more got some chocolate on her finger but instead of putting it in her own mouth she pushed it into Azusa's.

The stunned kouhai began to blush deeply before she began to catch on to what Yui was doing and grinned inwardly to herself. She put the bowl of chocolate mix down and quickly reached up to grab Yui's wrist and set her teeth into the digit.

She watched with amusement as Yui's face went bright red as she began to lick, suckle, and do everything suggestive to that finger as she possibly could, all while moaning innocently.

Azusa pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva in her wake, and licked her lips with a satisfied smile.

"You're right Yui, it _does_ taste better that way."

Yui coughed into her hand and began to grin widely before she pulled Azusa close and kissed her on the forehead.

This action startled the young kouhai, for any other lewd action from her would have caused her senpai to… do other things.

"Let's finish the cake Azusa, I can't wait to eat it with you." Yui said tenderly as she hugged the girl tight before she turned back to the mix and picked it up herself and began to stir it. "How long do we have to do this for?"

"… A-Ah about five minutes." Azusa said as she snapped out of her stunned state and began to smile kindly while she watched Yui with a tender and loving gaze. Soon she watched Yui pour the mix into the pan before placing the pan in the oven to cook.

_It's always going to be like this isn't it? Me trying to stay mad at her…and she easily defuses me. What am I going to do with you, Hirasawa Yui?_

As soon as Azusa thought that, she felt her body get bathed in a comforting warmth as arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Ne, Azusa, what's on your mind?" Yui asked as she smiled while leaning her head against her young girlfriend's.

"Just… thinking about us." Azusa murmured as she leaned against the embrace while Yui shifted slightly and placed her chin on top of the twin tailed girl's head.

"Like~?"

"Mou… just how you seem to be really good at defusing my irritation." Azusa said softly as she began to stroke the arms that were still wrapped around her waist. "I'm sorry I get so irritable with you." Azusa said as she saddened a little.

"Don't worry about it Azusa!" Yui instantly said as she turned the young girl around and smiled brightly. "I know I'm a bit of a hand full, and kami-sama knows I'm a bit spoiled… so I need a good smacking around… and who better then my sweet little girlfriend." Yui purred out as she kissed Azusa on the nose causing the girl to blush deeply.

"Yui…"

"Oh by the way, I got a movie for us to watch, I heard it's really good, it's a western movie too! So we can watch it while we wait for the cake." Yui said as she quickly left the younger guitarist standing in the middle of the kitchen with one of the brightest smiles she ever had.

_Yui says I'm the sweet one, but really, I'm only sweet because she made me so._

Azusa shook her head and walked over to join Yui for a night of movies and cake.

_Just another average night._

"Oh afterwards we can eat cake in bed and make sweet tender-"  
"YUI!"

* * *

Author Notes: Yay another fluffy prompt, much needed after working so long on K-ON Virus. I also got myself a beta-reader that is extremely helpful and so much fun to talk to! This is mainly for her so I hope she enjoys it. X3

Not much to say other then I'm trying to work on two large stories at once, to balance out action/epicness with fluffy/sweetness. Yep, got my work cut out for me.

* * *

Beta note: ohai. I'm awesome. And I love fluff. That is all. :3 (from my beta-read, I heart her XD )


	14. Tease

Tease

The final note sounded throughout the small clubroom from the song _Fuwa Fuwa Time _and there was a collective mutter of happiness as the girls of Houkago Teatime sat their instruments down and began talking amongst themselves.

They had been playing non-stop since the clubroom had been fixed; they didn't want to waste any time before the festival came up. And that day had been completely exhausting for most of them as they began packing up to head home.

"Well good job today, guys. I know my drumming was a bit rushed, but Mio's bass sounded lower than usual toda-"

TWACK

"Itai! What was that for! I was being serious!"

"Oh sorry, I guess I do that out of habit now." Mio whispered apologetically as she patted the bump on Ritsu's head as if trying to comfort her.

"Either way Mio-senpai, I think Ritsu is right… maybe we should have a little break. We've been playing our songs for three straight days after all." Azusa added as her senpai all turned their eyes to her, looking very surprised by her sudden want to take a break.

"Are you feeling okay Azusa-chan? You're… usually not one to say things like that." Tsumugi asked, obviously just as stunned as the rest of them.

"W-What do you mean by that? I'm just saying we've been doing very well lately and we deserve a break." Azusa said defensively before pouting slightly.

"Well, if Azusa says we should break for a day or two then maybe we should." Mio said as she pulled her bass onto her back before grabbing her bag. "Let's go home Ritsu."

"Hai hai, Mio-chuan~ See you guys later! We'll start meeting back here on Thursday!" Ritsu called out as she ran to Mio's side.

Tsumugi also got her things and bowed to Yui and Azusa.

"Have a good evening you two, I'll see you later Yui-chan." Tsumugi said as she gave a cheerful wave before walking out behind Mio and Ritsu.

Soon it was just Yui and Azusa left alone in the clubroom.

Azusa noticed Yui had been pretty quiet for the whole session that day and it worried her a little, especially now that they were alone.

Azusa watched as her beloved brunette began packing Gitah up in his bag before she sat down on her knees and gave a rather loud drawn out yawn.

Azusa rolled her eyes.

_So that was the problem, she was just tired._

"Mooou, I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night." Azusa heard Yui whisper to herself before she watched as her senpai turned to stare at her.

The kouhai raised an eyebrow and titled her head as the two stared at each other silently.

After a few moments of awkward silence Azusa finally snapped her gaze away from her senpai and looked towards Ton-chan's tank and let out a soft gasp.

"Oh! Ton-chan! I forgot to feed you today." She quickly made her way to her pet and reached under the tank stand for the food.

As she put in the right amount of food droplets for the turtle she didn't even notice that Yui had gotten up from her spot on the floor and was now right behind the younger guitarist.

Didn't notice at all, that is, until she felt arms encircle her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder.

"Azuuuuunyan~" Yui purred out almost seductively into Azusa's ear, her sweet breath caressing the tender lobe that caused a shudder to travel up the kouhai's spine.

"N-Nugh… Senpai, what are you doing?" Azusa asked firmly, trying to sound stern, but it was probably wasn't as effective, especially with the bright red blush on her face.

"Mmm… nothing, just getting my dosage of Azunyan loving for the day~ I don't think I got a hug from you in the last two days." Yui mused to herself as she buried her face against the side of Azusa's head.

Azusa could understand where Yui was coming from, but this hug felt very different from the other hugs she usually got when others were around.

Those hugs were usually just full of playful energy.

But this one…

This felt more intimate.

Azusa frowned a little and quickly turned around in Yui's gasp surprising the older girl as garnet stared up into chocolate.

"Yui-senpai, why do you always hug me?"

"Why should I hug you? You seem to like them even though you complain about me doing it in public… so I decided to way till everyone was gone and hug you again. Does it feel better when I hug you like this when no one is around?"

Azusa could feel steam rush out of her ears as her face got hotter.

"W-What! S-Saying something like that makes it s-sound…"

_Sound incredibly sexy… Yui-senpai do you even understand the concept of sexuality?_

"What? Did I say something weird?" Yui asked as she suddenly became confused by Azusa's frustration.

_How could she not… wait a second._

Azusa finally caught something she hadn't seen before in Yui's eyes.

A small glimmer of playfulness.

… _She's teasing me!_

"Yui-senpai." Azusa said firmly.

"Hai, Azunyan?" Yui asked, grinning innocently as her arms snaked back around the smaller girl's waist to pull her closer.

_That's it…_

"You really understand the meaning of your words don't you! Don't lie to me!" Azusa suddenly snapped, unable to take much more of the so called "innocent teasing."

Yui's eyes went wide and she retracted her hands like she had been burnt by fire.

"E-Eh, what do you mea-"  
"You know exactly what I mean Yui-senpai! Ever since we met you've done nothing but cling to me, hug me, tell me how cute I am and you've even tried kissing me. Several times!"

Azusa felt her face go even redder when she noticed a bright red blush on Yui's face.

"A-Ah well… about that."

"Yes, please just tell me what is really on your mind so you can stop teasing me!" Azusa yelled as she stared unflinchingly into Yui's eyes, waiting for the answer that her heart so desperately wanted to hear.

"It's because you're just so cute Azunyan, how can I not hug you or kiss you? I bet you get lots of kisses."

"MOU!" Azusa quickly began to storm over to her things and reached down to pull her mustang onto her shoulders when arms once again wrapped around her and a face buried itself into her neck.

"Wait, I was just teasing you again!" Yui said quickly as she nuzzled the skin firmly.

Azusa huffed irritably before she felt a hand twist against her side and turn her around so that she was facing Yui once more. "I'll tell you the real reason… but you have to promise you won't hate me."

Azusa sighed loudly and rolled her eyes.

"I can't hate you Yui-senpai… I've put up with you this long… you'd have to do something very stupid to make me not want to be around you anymore." Azusa whispered as her eyes once again locked with Yui's. "Now tell me… and be honest."

Yui nodded and she inhaled softly while turning her head slightly to look at the ground.

"W-Well… when a mommy and daddy love each other very much… they get together and they go on things like dates and they… get married and have kids… and they love each other… very much." Yui whispered as she pulled her hands away from Azusa and began twirling her fingers around each other. "A-And… I've been thinking about what it'd be like to… go on dates… with you."

Azusa's eyes went wide and she blinked over and over again.

_So she… does feel like that for me._

"Yui-senpai…" Azusa whispered, still stunned into silence.

"Don't worry Azunyan! If you don't feel the same I won't treat you any differently, I'll still give you hugs and we'll still be friends… but I may try to kiss you sti-"  
"Yui-senpai! Mou!" Azusa yelled as she felt her face go red once more. "I haven't even said what I felt, so don't jump to conclusions." Azusa said as she reached out and took both of Yui's hands and held them tightly in her own.

The older guitarist blinked in confusion before she felt moist lips caress her knuckles before she looked down to see Azusa kissing her fingertips.

"Yui-senpai, why do you think I put up with all that you do… all your teasing… all your hugs… everything?" Azusa asked as she looked up into her senpai's face and watched as realization finally made its way onto the brunette's face before a playful grin spread on her lips.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Azunyan, I could have sworn you hated all my hugs." Yui pouted playfully causing Azusa to pout.

"W-What… no that's not-"  
"And you love Ton-chan more then me-"  
"You love your guitar more then me!"

"I KNEW IT! You were jealous of Gitah!"

"How could I not be? You fawn over that thing like it was your boyfriend! It can't even kiss you like I ca-"Azusa quickly slapped her hands over her mouth and her face went as red as a tomato as she quickly averted her gaze from her senpai, who was smirking widely.

"Oh… so you do want me to kiss you."

"I-I didn't s-say th-" Azusa didn't get to argue the point much more as she felt hands on her shoulders.

"Don't say anything then…" Yui muttered as she pulled Azusa's even closer.

Azusa was about to say more when she quickly shut her mouth when she noticed Yui dipping her head in, closing the gap between them quickly before her lips pressed clumsily against her own.

_M-My f-first… k-kiss… oh wow… she's actually good at this._

Azusa thought as her eyes slowly closed once she allowed her feelings to get out of the way and she slipped her arms around Yui, fingers digging into her senpai's shoulders as she kissed back.

It wasn't anything like the kisses she had seen in western movies or read in manga, but it was wonderful in its own special way.

She felt Yui shift her slightly backwards till her back was pressed against the wall and those hands slid further down till they held her by her mid back, pulling her even closer while pushing her up against the wall as the kiss began to get deeper.

Azusa let out a startled gasp as she felt teeth against her lip, giving a sharp nip, making her open her mouth and a tongue slid against her own.

_W-What the-_

Azusa moaned softly as she almost melted in Yui's gasp as she felt the tongue swirl against her own.

The kouhai's knees shook from pleasure and were about to give out from under her when Yui's hands gripped her thighs and she hefted her up making her legs wrap around her waist.

Azusa pulled back quickly, a trail of saliva connecting their lips for a moment before Azusa broke it with as gaps.

"W-What are you doi-mmph…" Azusa was cut off as Yui dove back in, lips and tongue doing wonders on her own mouth as she wrapped her arms tightly around Yui's neck.

It wasn't long till they had to pull apart since Yui needed breathe and they stared deeply into each others eyes.

Yui chuckled.

"Your face is very red Azunyan… and so are your ears."  
Azusa gave an indigent grunt before pouting once more.

"W-Well how could I not be after you… d-did that?" Azusa asked as she looked down a little. She wondered what someone would think if they wandered in here and saw herself and Yui like this. Her legs wrapped tightly around her senpai's waist while her arms were around her neck while Yui supported her with her hands on her thighs as she pushed her against the wall.

"Gomen… I've been wanting to kiss you for so long now I kind of lost myself for a moment…" Yui said as she leaned back in and gave her a more gentle kiss before setting Azusa back on her feet.

The kouhai wobbled a little, still light headed from the intense kiss before she cleared her throat.

"W-Well… that was…"

"Wonderful?" Yui asked as she smiled innocently towards her young friend.

Azusa gave her a slight smirk before laughing softly.

"Yeah… it was wonderful… thank you Yui-senpai."

Yui smiled more and opened her arms, offering a hug that Azusa surprisingly took.

As they held each other Azusa was the first to ask the question that was on both their minds.

"So… are we dating now Yui-senpai?"

"If you don't mind… I'd really love that. More then Gitah and sweet combined."  
"Mou… then yes… we are." Azusa said happily as she buried herself deeper into Yui's gasp.

As they stood in the middle of the clubroom hugging and enjoying each other's warmth, they were unaware of the three pairs of eyes staring at them from the crack in the door.

"Finally… I was wondering when the two of them would get together." Mio said softly.

"I know right? I mean you'd think they'd get the courage after I asked you out… but it took them what… a month more?" Ritsu replied irritably before laughing softly.

"Don't be too hard on them… what do you think Mugi?... Mugi?" Mio looked down along with Ritsu and both of them gasped softly.

Tsumugi was laying on the ground, eyes closed in bliss as a trail of blood dripped from her nose.

"Eeeew she's bleeding!"

"I can't see it! I can't see it!"

"S-Senpai! What are you doing he- Oh my god! What happened to Mugi-senpai!"

"Mugi-chan? What's going on?

And thus, Yui and Azusa didn't have to keep their newfound relationship a secret since their friends had been spying on them the whole time.

Though Ritsu did tease Azusa for liking it rough for quite some time.

* * *

Author Note: Lawl, just something cute and sweet and FINALLY AN UPDATE FOR THIS STORY! XD

I wanted to post Midnight Superstar before this, but I am rewriting a few things and it won't be up for a while longer. Please be patient I am working on it. 83 so have fun reading this one while you wait~ "And no beta note cause the beta is lazy and doesn't feel like thinking of anything. :D" totally wrote by the beta reader/co writer. What a lazy bum. Tsk tsk.

Also this story is kind of a repeat, but it makes sense for the prompt so… yeah. ENJOY!.


End file.
